La nerd & el womanizer
by PatrihCullen
Summary: Bella Swan, la nerd del instituto, cae en una apuesta de los populares. Una apuesta, que puede acabar muy mal para dos de ellos...  BXE, RXEM, AXJ
1. Cap 1: Conociendo el infierno

**los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo mio es solo la historia xDD**

**

* * *

**

**LA NERD & EL WOMANIZER**

***Prefacio***

-Una chica caminaba por el pasillo del instituto, con la mirada gacha y con lágrimas en los ojos. Siendo el punto de burla de todo el instituto de Forks. ¡Como no! Había sido la tonta ingenua Bella Swan, la nerd del instituto, caído en las garras del mismismo Edward Cullen. ¿Como puso ser tan tonta? Se lamentaba. Seguía caminando, cuando noto que una mirada la profesaba con la mirada, levanto la mirada cuando se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos verdes, que la miraban con culpa y una gran tristeza. Ella esbozo una sonrisa triste y pensó..

-Como pude creer que cambio. ¿Como pude creer que me amaba?

Edward Cullen no tiene sentimientos. Y mucho menos va a tener

Sentimientos por la ñoña Bella. Y eso me lo comprobó hoy, el peor día

Desde que llegue aquí. Soy una tonta , me enamore de un Playboy.

**Cap 1: Conociendo el infierno llamado"instituto"**

**POV BELLA**

- ¡ Isabella ! Isabella! ¡ Despiértate ! ¿ No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día en el instituto verdad? - dijo la voz dulce no tan dulce de mi madre Reene Swan. Mientras me balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Oh si, eso me cayó como un cubo de agua fría. Instituto o como yo lo llamaba , Infierno personal de Bella Swan. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Soy la nerd del instituto, la bicho raro, la come libros Swan. No tenía amigos. Solo mis adorables libros. Cuando tocaba almuerzo y los recesos, me la pasaba en la biblioteca, donde me podía librar por un rato de malas miradas.

La verdad no sé como puedo aguantar tantas cosas, bueno miento si se por que lo aguanto, mi madre Reene, a sufrido demasiado tras la muerte de mi padre, Charlie Swan. No quería añadirle más dolor. Ella era ajena a todo lo que me ocurría y no tenía en mente decírselo ¿Para destrozarle todo lo que había conseguido después de tanto sufrimiento? Mi madre ahora era feliz. Ahora salía con un tipo llamado Phil Dwyer, un jugador de béisbol profesional de una liga menor. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Era el maduro en la relación. Continuamente teníamos que ira por ella en la estación de policía, cuando se pasaba con las bromas de mal gusto a la vecina. Realmente era gracioso verla discutir con el policía de guardia, tras las rejas, siempre intentaba que la dejara ir, diciendo cosas como "Venga Harry, esta vez no fue para tanto como dijo esa vieja loca. Te prometo que no fue con mala intención solo quise darle un sustito, no sabía que iba a acabar desmayándose ¡SOLO FUERÓN UNAS PEQUEÑAS BROMAS SIN INPORTANCIA! Es una exagerada" era realmente divertido.

-Cariño, venga se que estás despierta. No me hagas tirarte de la cama Bella - En cuanto dijo eso, abrí los ojos de sopetón para encontrar un par de ojos azules que me miraban. Reene.

-Bien, bien ya voy mamá, me iba a despertar justo en el momento que me as amenazado - dije con voz divertida y con los ojos ente serrados mirándola.

-Vale en 10 minutos te quiero abajo, si no quieres el desayuno frió - Me sonrió, y cerró la puerta. Suspiré. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia mi armario y coji lo primero que vi y me puse, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa manga corta y mis converse .

Me dirijí hacia el cuarto de baño, me lavé la cara y me cepillé los dientes y me peiné mi pelo y me hice una cola con algunos mechones sueltos. Me mire en el espejo mientras veía a una chica, sin nada especial, pelo caoba, que sin sujetarlo me llegaba hasta la cintura .Pero siempre me lo sujetaba por que era imposible desenredar mi cabello. Luego me fije en mi cara pálida, pero mayormente roja por que siempre me sonrojaba por cualquier cosa. Ojos grandes de color chocolate detrás de unas enormes gafas redondas. Con cuerpo de pocas curvas .Me consideraba una chica normal, no era ni bonita y mucho menos hermosa. Me mire por ultima vez y fui hacia la cocina , claro después de haberme caído por la escalera.

Era realmente torpe no podía ni caminar cinco pasos si antes tropezarme con algo o con mis propios pies, parecía que tenia dos pies izquierdos. Llegue hacia la cocina, mi madre estaba tomando café junto con Phil, fui hacia la encimera , me bebí mi baso de leche y coji unas cuantas galletas. Me despedí de mi madre y Phil y Salí corriendo hacia la puerta ,me despedí por ultima vez con la mano y me fui hacia mi cacharro apodo que le puso mi único amigo Jacob Black ,para el era divertido verme en el ,decía que era un coche para viejos, que no sabia en que pensaba el día que me lo vendió. Si me lo vendió en por una ganga , normal era una camioneta antigua, de esas que cuando te chocas con otro coche no tiene ni un solo rasguño y cuando ves al otro coche es el que a sufrido las consecuencias .Me monte en la camioneta, puse mi mochila en el asiento del copiloto y prendí marcha hacia el instituto de secundaria de Forks .

…..

Mientras esperaba dentro del coche a que fuese la hora de entrar a clases, ví un volvo plateado y un descapotable rojo, me los quedé mirando fijamente , cuando para mi sorpresa apoyados en el volvo habían cinco personas que nunca había visto antes ablando y riendo.

Eran tres chicos y dos chicas, parecían haber salido de una revista de modelos. eran hermosos y eso se quedaba pequeño. Las dos chicas eran muy diferentes, Una era bajita pero muy bonita, tiene el pelo negro azabache , cortito, con un peinado un poco raro, cada mechón mirando a cada dirección y parecía un poco hiperactiva , no paraba de dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. La otra chica era deslumbrante, el pelo rubio asta la cintura, totalmente lacio, unos ojos azules impresionantes y con un cuerpo de modelo. Realmente dolía incluso mirarla . Ella al contrario de la pequeña hiperactiva , tenia una mirada de pocos amigos, miraba a su alrededor con una mueca de asco-bien otra rubia sin celebro, a la que seguramente le encantara torturarme junto a las otras- Los chicos eran solo una palabra, WOOO. Eran muy lindos.

Había uno que daba miedo con lo capuleto que era ,si no fuese por su cara que parecía de un niño, tenia una sonrisa divertida , que marcaba su único hoyuelo , mientras sus ojos verdes que brillaban de diversión mirando a la rubia, con su brazo rodeándole la cintura posesivamente. Otro que estaba tenso y mirando a las personas que pasaba a su lado con desconfianza , era muy alto y delgado pero con músculos, Rubio y ojos azules muy parecidos a la barbie, tendrían que ser hermanos .Y por ultimo el chico mas guapo que han visto mis tristes ojos. Era alto pero no tanto como el rubio y musculoso pero no tanto como el grandote , unos ojos verdes esmeraldas , que brillaban con picardía ,supongo que notaria todas las miradas femeninas hacia su persona. Un cabello castaño cobrizo , que parecía que había peleado con un peine, pero tenia un toque sexy .Y una sonrisa de lado que mataría a mas de una. Pero seguro que eran ese típico grupo de niños de papi, que nunca le han faltado nada , encajarían a la perfección con el grupito de Tanya.

Mire mi reloj de la muñeca y vi que solo faltan 5 minutos para que empezara la clase. .Coji mi mochila y salí del coche y lo cerré. Les eche una ultima mirada, y me fui hacia secretaria para que la señora Cupe me diera mi horario. Cuando llegue estaba arreglando unos papeles, se giro y dio un salto y se les cayeron los folios y se puso la mano en el corazón.

-Dios Isabella me has dado un buen susto, ¿No te han enseñando modales? - Me dijo antes de dar un suspiro y agacharse a recoger las hojas.

-Lo siento señora Cupe, no fue mi intención asustarla - lo dije apenada - ¿Me puede dar mi horario por favor?

-Aquí tienes cariño. Darte prisa o llegaras tarde - Coji mi horario , le dije adiós y me diriji hacia a mi primera clase del día, plástica.

Estaba corriendo no quería llegar tarde a clase. Ya apenas había gente en los pasillos, cuando choque con alguien se nos cayeron las cosas y me agache rápidamente a recogerlas no tenia ganas de empezar la mañana con accidentes de "divirtámonos con Bella".

-Lo siento mucho , no miraba por donde caminaba

.

- ¿Desde cuando miras por donde caminas Isabella? -¡Oh no! Mi peor pesadilla acaba de cumplirse .Tenia que chocar específicamente con Tanya Denali. Maldita sea mi suerte.

Me levante rápidamente y le entregue sus cosas.

-De verdad Tanya fue sin querer, no quise molestarte - La mire de refilón y como siempre estaba deslumbrante.

Un cuerpo con curvas que resaltaba con unos tacones rojos de infarto, una minifalda negra que mas que falda parecía un cinturón .Una camisa escotada blanca que dejaba ver un poco su sujetador. Y llevaba su pelo pelirrojo suelto, que caía sobre sus hombros. Y por ultimo su cara. Perfecta, nariz perfecta, labios rellenos, ojos grandes de color azul oscuro y pómulos marcados .Una belleza por fuera pero un demonio por dentro. Era la chica mas deseada y popular del instituto y la que se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible a los que no son como ella y su gente. Yo era la numero uno en su lista negra, siempre se dedicaba en destrozarme la vida. Le tenía bastante miedo sabia de lo que era capaz de hacerme.

-Bella, Bellita, Bella.¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado cuando andas? Eres un peligro andante para la gente - lo dijo con una voz espeluznante, gatuna.

Me cojio del brazo y me llevo a rastras al cuarto de baño . Abrió la puerta y me estampo contra la pared. Yo estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza. Se acerco y me susurro en el oído -Swan tengo que darte un lección, no puedes ir por la vida tropezando con las personas - me cojio de la camiseta y me la rompió, Me quito la gomilla del pelo y me lo alboroto , empezó a hacerme cosas con su maquillaje en la cara. Mientras todo esto pasaba, Ella se reía a carcajadas ,mientras yo lloraba desconsoladamente .¿Por que todo me ocurría a mí ,que había echo para merecer esto?.

Cuando Tanya se marcho seguí llorando arrinconada en una esquina, mientras pasaba el tiempo. Cuando se me acabaron las lagrimas, me levante perezosamente del suelo. Me mire en el espejo y mire la obra de Tanya. Tenía el pelo que parecía un nido de pájaros. Me había maquillado como un payaso! Claro eso era yo para todos ellos su payaso personal! Me fui directa al lavabo, me moje la cara con agua y me quite los restos de maquillaje de la cara con la camisa. Ya estaba rota ¿Que mas daba que estuviera sucia? La tenia que llevar igual .Me intente hacer una cola en el cabello.

Mire mi reloj y marcaba que era la hora del almuerzo. Suspire. Tenia que ser exactamente la hora en las que todo el mundo me viera así. Seria para ellos un almuerzo divertido con el bufón Bella. Salí del cuarto de baño y me fui hacia el comedor. Cuando llegue a las puertas, me pare, respire hondo y entre. Justo en el momento en que di un paso todas las miradas fueron a mi, Justo hay empezaron las carcajadas.

Mire las caras de todos ellos hasta que mi vista fue a parar en la mesa popular. Jessica y Lauren las segundas al mando del instituto, le chocaban las manos a una muy sonriente Tanya .Mientras, Mike, Tyler, Erick y el resto de ellos la felicitaban por lo que me había echo. Agache la mirada queriéndome me morir de vergüenza. Coji mi bandeja y me senté en la mesa mas apartada del comedor .Para que se les fuese difícil mirarme. Empecé a comer mi ensalada, haciendo como si no escuchase sus risas e comentarios hirientes.

Cuando de pronto pararon todas las risas. Silencio total. Levante la mirada para ver que cosa izo que pararan de meterse con migo. Cuando vi. entrar por las puestas a los chicos que vi en el aparcamiento .Todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta viendo como semejante bellezas entraban . Faltaría decir que todas y cada una de ellas, Se quedaron embobadas mirando a los 3 guapísimos chicos. Mientras los chicos hacían exactamente lo mismo pero con las 2 chicas. Tanya tardo poco en levantarse y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, moviendo las caderas provocativamente comiéndose con la mirada al cobrizo. Estaban cerca de donde estaba yo, así cuando Tanya estaba ya en frente de ellos pude escuchar todo .

-¡Hola, soy Tanya Denali y este es MI instituto-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad .Miro a la barbie y a la duende, de pies a cabeza.

-¿ Tu instituto?¿ enserio? –dijo la rubia, con cara de pocos amigos, mientras se ponía en frente de Tanya.- Pues yo soy Rosalie Hale y este chico de aquí mi novio, no te quiero cerca de el- Lo dijo con voz amenazante mientras señalaba al mastodonte .- ¡ Encantado Tanya! Emmet Cullen a tus servicios, nena.-Lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras la tal Rosalie lo arrastraba hacia una mesa que estaba vacía.

-Bueno Tanya , yo soy Alice Cullen y el mi novio Jasper Hale, si nos disculpas tenemos que coger nuestro la mano de su novio y danzo hacia e puesto de comida. Tanya le dedico una sonrisa coqueta al cobrizo , y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Y tu guapo¿ Como te llamas? dijo arrastrando las palabras y el chico le regalo una sonrisa torcida. Y le dijo con una voz terciopelada-. Edward Cullen-.

-Pues Edward ¿ Te gustaría comer con mis amigos y yo? Me encantaría que lo hicieses.-Pero a Edward no le dio tiempo responder.

-¡ EDWARD CULLEN!-gruño La rubia, desde la mesa en la que estaban sentados los demás.

-Lo siento Tanya, hoy tengo que comer con mi familia. Un placer conocerte.- le dedico una sonrisa coqueta y fue con su familia. Tanya se quedo con una cara de tonta , dio media vuelta y se sentó con su grupo y cuchichearon algo. Volví a prestar atención a mi comida. Que extraño por lo que e visto, los nuevos no son como yo pensaba bueno menos uno, es como yo pensaba. Edward Cullen. Es todo lo que yo pensé, Arrogante, mujeriego, engreído y la lista sigue. Pero la barbie alias Rosalie, si que me ha sorprendido ¡ A rechazado a Tanya! ¡ Y la amenazado! Y yo que pensaba que como ella. Mire hacia la mesa de ellos. Estaban discutiendo o mejor dicho Rosalie y Edward estaban discutiendo, mientras los demás los miraban divertidos. Una familia un poco rara. Hay una cosa que realmente no entiendo. ¿ Viven juntos? Por que es extraño , si se acaban de mudar, ¿Cómo que están juntos? No lose, pero seguro que mañana todo Forks se entera. Estaba terminado de comer cuando sentí una mirada, levante la cabeza y me encontré con los ojos de Tanya. Algo tenia que estar planeando y no seria nada bonito.

* * *

Holaaa! Aquii teneiss un fanfic que he empezado a escribir y voy a empezar a publicarlo, espero que os guste tanto como ami escribirlo,si alguien lo lee que me deje un revierw, no importa el tipo de review que sea ¡Lo acepto todo!

Tambien quiero decirles a las chicas que me comentaron en " repartidor de pizzas" Que muchisimas gracias por comentarme,que me alegraron el dia y me puse muy feliz cuando vi sus comentarios, os lo agradesco y tambien se que quereis un capitulo mas en el Os, pues lo voy a intenta no tengo mucho tiempo libre y nose si me va a dar tiempo , pero lo intentare ¡ Por vosotras! bueno aqui os dejo siento por molestaros con esta nota de autor xd

**PSD**: Ahh y se me olvidaba si os gusta historia, dejarme un revierw si quereis mas capis y si no quereis tambien si es posible xDDD , ya dejo de daros el coñaso.

**Byeeee! Noss leemos**^^


	2. CAP 2 : Conociendo la Push

**Los personajes son de Stephenie meyer,mio es solo la trama xD**

* * *

**CAP 2 : La Pusth**

POV (BELLA)

Llegue a la clase de biología , no había llegado todavía nadie . Fui hacia la ultima fila, donde me gustaba sentarme, ya que a ser la ultima se les haría mas difícil mirarme, por que tendrían que girarse para ello.

Todos los años me sentaba sola en biología .Nadie en su sano juicio se sentaría ya que serian automáticamente los últimos en la lista de Tanya y sus secuaces, a no ser que el profesor elija a quien tener de compañero. Me senté en la asiento. Saque de mi mochila un cuaderno y me puse a garabatear en el y me metí de lleno en mis pensamientos. Mientras seguía garabateando, note que el profesor y mis compañeros ya estaban en la clase. Levante la cabeza y lo que vi me dejo en shock. En cuanto vi a Edward Cullen, caminar hacia mi mesa. Mire desesperada hacia todos los lados. Todos estaban con compañero, claro excepto yo. Entre en pánico. ¿Cómo es posible que Cullen se sentara al lado mía ?La suerte no esta de mi parte. Se sentó al lado mía, ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada, saco una libreta y un bolígrafo y se puso a copiar lo que el profesor nos estaba poniendo en la pizarra. Me le quede mirando un rato, hasta que seguí con su ejemplo.

Durante toda la clase , no nos dirigimos la palabra, ni una mirada de refilón. simplemente mirábamos hacia el profesor, ignorándonos olímpicamente. Las demás clases fueron parecidas , claro sin Edward.

Estaba ya en mi coche saliendo del aparcamiento , pero no puede evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia los Cullen/Hale. Parecía que estaban regañando a Edward, por la forma que lo miraban y hablaban. Algo habría pasado durante el día, por que cuando los vi en el comedor parecían muy unidos entre ellos.

Prendí marcha hacia mi casa. Reene ya tendría que haber llegado de su trabajo. estaría que se muere de hambre, ya que ni si quiera sabia poner el microondas mucho menos iba a saber cocinar ,Lo único que podía hacer sola era una tostada y con dificultad. Estaba entrando en casa cuando olí algo quemado. Mire donde provenía el olor y me fije que venia de la cocina y Salí corriendo hacia allí.

-¡ Oh dios mió! ¿ Que crees que estas asiendo mama?-le pregunte enfadada y fui hacia el orno en donde salía humo. Cogi un trapo de la encimera y con el saque el plato que había dentro y lo puse en ella.

-Mama- suspire y le dije- ¿Como se te ocurre dejar una pizza durante mas de dos horas estas loca?

-Bellita, solo intentaba hacerme una pizza- me miro haciendo un puchero-. Tenía mucha hambre.

-Mama, y ¿donde te as metido durante estas dos horas?¿Para que no te dieras cuenta del humo?.- Bella respira, sabes que Reene no tiene la culpa de no saber cocinar.

-Es que veras cariño, estaban echando mi serie favorita en la TV y no me di cuenta.

-Bueno mama, la próxima vez espera a que llegue ¿de acuerdo?-. Pregunte, aun que sabia que no me aria caso, ella lo volvería hacer, le gustan demasiado sus experimentos.-De acuerdo Bellita, pero ¿me puedes hacer algo rápido? Tengo dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en una silla, mientras yo me puse a hacerle la comida. Una tortilla y salchichas.

-Y dime Bella ¿Que tal tu vuelta al instituto?- dijo Reene intentando vocalizar mientras tenia la boca llena. ¡Vaya que tenia hambre! Me senté al otro lado de la silla y me prepare para decir una mentira-Pues muy bien mama, hoy me e sentado con Tanya y Jessica, ya sabes siempre les agrada que me siente con ellas -. Vale, si. Mi madre piensa que soy súper popular, que mis mejores amigas son Tanya y Jessica y que Mike Newton esta detrás mía como un perro fardero. No pensaba decirle que era la nerd, que se metían con migo y menos que no tenia amigos. No quiero que se preocupe y si para ello tengo que mentir lo ago.

-Bueno mama, me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, que voy a ir a ver a Jake, que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Subí las escaleras con cuidado y llegue a mi habitación . Me dirigí hacia el armario y saque un pantalón corto y unos tenis y me los puse. Deje mis cosas encima de la cama . Baje corriendo las escaleras y fui hacia el salón en donde me encontré a mi madre ablando por el teléfono. Seguramente con Phil.

-Mama me voy ya ¡Te quiero!- Me sonrió y me dijo adiós. Salí hacia mi cacharro y lo encendí y prendí marcha hacia las Push donde vivía Jacob con su padre y hermanas. El camino era largo llegaría en media hora.

Estaba aparcando justo al lado de la casa de Jacob, Donde este me esperaba mi musculoso y risueño Jake

-¡!Bella! Cuanto te e echado de menos- Me saco del coche y me dio uno de sus abrazos rompe huesos. Me separe un poco de el y lo mire sorprendida. Mi amigo había cambiado en estas dos semanas que no e venido a verlo, esta mas alto y musculoso, pero igual de moreno, y sus ojos negros. También tenia el pelo mas corto ahora le llevaba por debajo de la barbilla y con su gran sonrisa.

-Valla Jake, estas mas guapo que la ultima vez que te vi.- le dije sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo – y si, también te e echado de menos-Me separe de su abrazo y cogí su mano. Una costumbre nuestra, era agradable tener su mano en la mía. Fuimos directamente hacia la playa a dar un paseo.

-Bells, yo siempre estoy guapo, no es mi culpa que seas tan despistada - me saco la lengua y me devolvió el pelo – y dime, ¿a pasado algo en el instituto? ¿Te han echo daño? Por que si es así yo voy para aya y te juro que….- ¡NO Jacob! No me han hecho nada, tranquilo- Le corte. Sabia que si le decía la verdad, cumpliría la promesa que no le deje acabar. Mi amigo algunas veces era violento, y mas si es que se metían con su familia y amigos y era muy protector con migo, el sabia todo de mi.

-¿Como esta Leah, Jake?- Suspiro y miro hacia el mar. Leah era su novia desde siempre y mi mejor amiga también. El y yo sabíamos lo que estaba pasando Leah. Los dos habíamos perdido a alguien. A mí padre y su madre. Y Leah entubo para los dos, apoyándonos y animándonos a seguir. Pero ahora era ella, y no quería que nadie se acercara. Para Jake era mas difícil, el quería ayudarla pero no se dejaba.

-Según Seth , Leah sigue igual, apenas sale de su cuarto y come lo mínimo, no se que hacer Bella, esto me supera- Se tumbo en la arena y se echo las manos a la cara. Yo me tumbe junto a el y mire hacia el cielo

-Jake, ahora no podemos hacer nada, sabes como es Leah, orgullosa asta la muerte. No permitirá que nadie la vea mal. No te preocupes ya mismo la tendrás en tus brazos rompe huesos- me gire y le sonreí un poco intentando darle ánimos. El intento devolverme la sonrisa, pero le salio una especie de mueca.

-Bella , ¿ sabes quien esta preguntando mucho por ti? Embry – Me sonrió y movió sus Sejas repetidamente- Jacob eres un idiota- le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo, sonrojada por la forma que lo dijo. Sabía que estaba intentando cambiar de tema.

¿ Por que me dices idiota, Bells ? Solo he dicho la pura verdad- me hizo un puchero.- Me levante de un salto y empecé a andar hacia mi coche, que no estaba muy lejos de la playa. Jacob me dio alcance pronto.

-Beella, Bellaa - Empezó a cantar mi nombre, juro que si no se calla lo matare- ¿A donde vamos Beella?- Lo mato. Fui el ultimo pensamiento antes de tirarme sobre el…

Te pasaste Bells, as herido mi hermoso rostro. Ya veras cuando Leah se entere ¡Ya veras! Mi cara, mi futuro, mi tesoro, destruido por un monstruo con gafas- Siguió divagando. ¡Y todo por que tenia un pequeño inofensivo arañazo en su mejilla derecha! – Cállate ya Jake, eres un exagerado.- resople por milésima vez, desde que prendimos camino hacia el la casa de Sam y Emily , unos amigos nuestro. Llevaban casados unos dos años y Vivian justos unos cuantos años mas. Emily tenía unos veinte años y Sam veintitrés. Eran una pareja de los mas encantadora, deleitaban amor por todos los polos de sus cuerpos.

Ya veía la viaja cabaña en donde Vivian. En la puerta como siempre estaban los chicos, gorreando de los dotes culinarios de Emily. Jake no espero mas, salio corriendo hacia los chicos O mas bien hacia las ultimas magdalenas que quedaban. Estos chicos Quileutes si que comían. No tarde mucho en aparcar mi camioneta justo al lado de un árbol. Camine hacia los chicos, Quil y Paúl me vieron y vinieron hacia mi para darme un abrazo típico de ellos.

¡Bella! Que alegría que vengas a visitarnos. – Me dijo Quil después de soltarme del abrazo.

-Oh si Bella, ya nos hacías falta. Alguien y no quiero decir quien, estaba preguntando mucho por ti – Paúl Miro de reojo a Embry, que miro hacia otro lado como si nada.

- Emmm….si…. ¿y donde esta Emily? – Lo pregunte intentando cambiar de tema, no quería mas burlas por parte de mis morenos amigos.

-En la cocina, ¿ donde mas podría estar? – me sonrió Quil rodando los ojos - y esta con Sam y Claire.- Cuando pronuncio el nombre de su novia le brillaron los ojos. El amor.

Entre en la cocina y vi a Emily y a Claire , llenas de harina y a un Sam muy divertido. – Valla veo que no os aburrís.- Les sonreí. Dieron un pequeño sobresalto y en un parpadeo tenia a la pequeña Claire de quince años colgada de mis hombros - ¡Bellaa, te hemos echado mucho de menos! Y.. a que no sabes que…..-

-¡ NO! No me digas que Embry me ha echado de menos, por favor- La corte rápidamente. Claire me miro extrañada, le dirigió una mirada a Sam y a Emily y a las vez estrellaron en carcajadas- mmmm…. Bien, yo no le veo la gracia, ¡PARAD AHORA! – Los mire furiosamente, algo que odiaba era que se rieran a mi costa - Bella-*risa* yo no iba*risa* a decir eso- Le costo decir eso entre sus risillas, le fruncí el seño -¿ehh no?- le mande una mirada confundida y un poco apenada. Lo que hizo otra ronda de carcajadas por parte de los tres - Bella, lo sentimos, es que no nos esperábamos esa respuesta tuya- Sam soltó otra pequeña risita y miro a Emily. - ¿Por que no le dices tu, lo que quería terminar de decir Claire, cariño? – La miro con todo la ternura del mundo. Era difícil estar cerca de ellos sin sentir ese amor que se tienen.

-Bella, estoy embarazada – Me quede en shok. vi como ella dirigió una mano hacia su barriga, por ahora plana y la acaricio con ternura. Rápidamente salí de shok y la abrase y le susurre en el odio, que iba a hacer una gran madre. Hice lo mismo con Sam. Nos fuimos a sentar a su salón, en donde estaban ya todos, como siempre jugando a algún juego de la play3. Claire corrió y se sentó en el regazo de su novio y el le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero como no, siguió jugando .

Cuando estábamos ya sentados les pregunte - ¿y desde cuando estas embarazada Emily? – Sam y la estrello en sus brazos y contesto por ella.

- Estamos de casi tres meses, ya mismo sabremos que será nuestro pequeño bebé – Sonrió con ganas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Seguimos pasando un buen rato entre todos, jugando y compitiendo entre nosotros, nos echemos bastantes risas. Pero aun que no lo pasemos genial notemos que faltan dos de nuestro grupo. Seth y Leah. Solo esperábamos que pronto estuvieran con nosotros.

-Bella, ha llamado mi padre, dice ¿que si te quedas a comer con nosotros?- Jacob, me pregunto con el teléfono en el oído .Tenia ganas de ver a Billy y a Raquel y Rebbeca .

-Dile que si Jake, que nos despedimos y vamos para aya – Rodó los ojos ante mi tono demandante y le dijo que en diez minutos estábamos allí y colgó.- Bueno "jefa" ¿ nos vamos? – Se burlo de mí. Como siempre.

Si, me despido y vamos.- Me levante y abrase a todos. Cuando me toco despedirme de Embry, me coloreé de un rojo profundo y el me miro profundamente. Mientras todos se reían a carcajadas. Bufe. Le di un beso en la mejilla como ice con los demás y me fui hacia mi coche donde me esperaba un idiota burlón - Wauu, Bells, que poco as tardando en lanzarte a los brazos de Embry. Jared y Quil me deben 20$- Dijo antes de largarse a reír y yo bufe .Siempre tenían que estar con las apuestas, Niños idiotas. Entube conduciendo hacia la cabaña rojiza de mi ex mejor amigo, mientras lo oía burlarse, diciendo que el tenia que ser el padrino de mi boda con Embry. – Black, como no te calles, are que tu "hermosa" cara, termine siendo mas fea, que el mismismo Grinch* en su peor día, ¿e sido clara? – Lo mire amenazadamente y lo vi tragar en seco antes de asentir con pánico en la mirada. Sonreí orgullosa. Podía darle miedo a un mastodonte, me sentía grande. Baje del coche tranquila mientras veía a Jake correr hacia los brazos de su padre. Negué varias veces con la cabeza, menudo cobarde estaba hecho.

-Billy, que alegría verte- me agache para abrasarlo con todo el cariño que le tenia, era como mi segundo padre.

-Lo mismo digo Isabella- ice una mueca, ante la mención de mi nombre – Jake, dice que lo quieres matar ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Me lo dijo flojito al oído, pero lo suficiente para que Jacob lo escuchase -¡Papa ¡ ¡ te escuche! – Ups, fallo mió – Sonrió y puso cara de inocencia y nos izó pasar. Jake fue hacia la cocina enfuruñado, mientras yo arrastraba la silla de ruedas de Billy.

Dando paso a una maravillosa cena.

* * *

**Holaa!** Aquí tenéis ya el 2 segundo capi de** Nerd y el womanaizer**! Espero que os haya gustado.  
Como veis Bella no está sola, tiene a sus amigos de la Push xD¿Que os a parecido Bella popular? ¿ lo esperabais? hay que entenderla, Bella no quiere que Renee sepa como la tratan, con lo sensible que es...

Bueno a las chics que me comentaron el 1 capi, muchisisisimas gracias, me hicisteis muy feliz:D Este capítulo va dedicado para vosotras =)  
Espero que nuevas lectoras se añaden en este fic, me haría híper happy xD

**PSD** : Sigo diciendo lo mismo si no os gusta como está quedando la historia, la forma de escribirla..blabla, decírmelo, de los errores se aprenden y me gustaría saber los míos.

¿ Me meresco un **review**?

Byee! Nos leemos!

**PatrihCullen^^**


	3. CAP 3 : La verdad sobre Mike Newton

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mia xD**_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3 : La verdad de Mike Newton**

POV (BELLA)

Y aquí estaba yo, apoyada en mi coche esperando que fuese la hora de entrar en el instituto. Miraba a los chicos aparcando, ablando con sus amigos, andando hacia la entrada al instituto, hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con los Cullen. No pude evitarlo. Estaban todos menos Edward Cullen. Mire hacia donde siempre estaban Tanya y su grupo y allí me lo encontré , agarrando a Tanya de la cintura mientras se reían. Se veían bien lindos juntos, harían una muy buena pareja, los dos iguales de hermosos, vi que como yo los Cullen también miraban para la misma dirección , solamente que ellos tenían una mirada entre asco y furia. Veo que no les izó gracia que Edward se interesara por Tanya alias Zorra.

Sonó la campana, Me colgué mi mochila y empecé a caminar hacia Calculo mi primera clase del día.

Me seguía preguntando, si los Cullen Vivian juntos. Tenia curiosidad, lo malo que aquí no tenia amigos a los que preguntarles . Malo de ser la ignorada. Esperaría a escuchar algún rumor de ellos.

Entre en la clase y vi que Mike Newton estaba en ella. Me tense por un segundo en la puerta y lo mire, estaba mirándome vi en sus ojos azules deseo y rencor, yo me estremecí . Me vino el recuerdo del día en el cual tiene la culpa de que le tenga mas miedo a Mike que a Tanya.

( FLASBLACK )

-Estaba en una fiesta en la playa de la Push a la cual Jake me obligo de asistir . Estaba sentada en la arena viendo a mis amigos "peleando" en el agua. Sonreí cuando vi a Seth montando en la espada de Embry intentándolo derivar , mientras este intentaba quitárselo de encima como si fuese una pulga. Seth lo consiguió, Embry estaba tirando en el agua mientras Seth alzaba los brazos en victoria. Volví a sonreír mis amigos estaban locos.

Q linda te ves, sonriente – Me paralice, conocía muy bien esa voz, mire hacia tras y me encontré a lo que pensaba , a Mike Newton, borracho con una botella de cerveza en su mano. Me sonrió y se fue asentarse a mí lado. Intente levantarme pero una mano me inmovilizo - ¿ `Por que con tanta prisa Isabella? ¿ No te gusta mi presencia? – Por supuesto que no me gustaba y menos cuando vi como me miraba , furia, deseo , anhelo y otro sentimiento que no pude reconocer. Mire hacia mi alrededor , pero no vi a ningún de mis amigos que me pudiera ayudar. Lo mire asustada. – Mike, tengo que irme ya a casa ,suéltame pro favor.- Le mentí, tenia miedo a estar a solas con el y borracho, sabia que me podía hacer sobrio y no quería ni imaginar como seria ebrio. – Isabella, puedes esperar a ir a tu casa. Ahora me vas a acompañar a un sitio, a que podamos hablar tranquilamente.- Se levanto y me cogio del brazo, y me arrastro con el , intentaba soltarme pero contra mas lo intentaba mas apretaba el brazo. Gemí de dolor cuando me apretó con mas fuerza – Tranquila Isabella, solo quiero hablar con tigo – Me miro con pura lujuria y tenia una sonreía espeluznante. Tuve miedo.

Me arrastro hacia el bosque que había cerca de la playa, mientras yo seguía luchando para que me soltara, miraba a todos los lados para ver si alguien podría ayudarme . pero no había nadie. Cuando estábamos ya dentro del bosque escuche una rama romperse , mire hacia donde provenía el ruedo , con deseos de que hubiera alguien hay, quien pudriera ayudarme. Pero no había nadie. Mire con terror como Mike me seguía arrastrando a dentro del bosque, en donde nadie pudiera interrumpir lo que quería hacer con migo. Me estremecí de tan solo pensar en ello.

Mike me seguía arrastrando a lo mas profundo del bosque, seguramente para que nadie nos interrumpiera, o que oyeran mis gritos…

Mike me lanzo contra un árbol , gemí de dolor.- Ahora Isabella, voy a hacer algo que llevo mucho tiempo deseando- Dijo sin mas antes de atacar mis labios, y su cuerpo se pego al mió. Sus manos me tocaban haciéndome sentirme sucia por donde me tocaban. – Por favor, detente – Le suplique cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos. Pero no me hico recorrió todo el camino de mi mejilla hacia el lóbulo de la oreja , a la cual mordió, yo lloraba ya de puro terror, sentía como mis lagrimas de deslizaban hacia mi cuello. Mike volvió a mis labios , mientras que su mano izquierda estaba tras mi cabeza , para que no pudiese quitarla , su mano derecha empezó a quitarme los botones de mi camisa. Le mordí el labio fuertemente, chillo de dolor y me miro con furia me dio un guantazo, que izó que me doliera como un demonio. Volvió a la carga con mi camisa, y yo chillaba y suplicaba que parara pero no hacia caso, solo conseguía que me apretara mas contra el árbol y sus movimientos mas fuertes. Consiguió quitarme la camiseta y me quede en sujetador. Temblaba de puro terror ¿ Quien podría creerse que el capitán y popular Mike Newton, iba a violar a la rata Swan? La respuesta era fácil .nadie. Mike llevo sus manos a mis pechos y los toco con demasiada violencia, yo estaba asqueada, no paraba de temblar y llorar. Solo podía rezar que alguien nos viera o me escuchase chillar.

Mike llevo una de sus manos hacia mi pantalón y me lo quito de un tirón. Ahora si que tenia miedo, no podía creer que me fuese a violar. Ahora solo estaba en sujetador y en bragas. Me miro con deseo y se relamió los labios.

Cerré los ojos , anticipando el dolor. Mike rápidamente se quito sus ropas mientras con un brazo me mantenía apretada con demasiada fuerza. Cuando note que sus manos fueron hacia los elásticos de las bragas , intente con mas fuerzas que me soltara, pero el me dio un puñetazo que izo caerme al suelo, el aprovecho eso y se tumbo encima mía .

Pero justo cuando iba a terminar de quitarme la prenda. Su cuerpo dejo de presionar el mió y pude escuchar un golpe seco. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Embry dándole puñetazos y patadas a Mike, mientras en sus ojos negros solo había odio, Tenia la cara desfigurada por la furia. Daba miedo. Me levante como pude y me acerque a Embry le agarre de un brazo el me miro y me dio miedo. Nunca antes había visto a mi amigo así.

-Embry déjalo, por favor- Le suplique con lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas- Lo vas a matar, déjalo – Miro a Mike y me dijo entre dientes que – es lo que se merece- y volvió a golpearlo, Mike gimió, por su boca salía sangre y estaba golpeado por todos los lados – Déjalo, por mi - Me miro y sus ojos hubo preocupación- por favor – le volví a suplicar – Se agacho a la altura de Mike y le dijo con voz dura.

-No te acerques a Bella, por que como lo hagas acabare lo que e empezado ¿ lo as entendido? – Le dio un ultimo puñetazo, que le dejo inconciente y me cogio en brazos y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y me llevo fuera del bosque.

– Embry, no quiero que nadie me vea así , no le digas a nadie, llévame a tu casa , para que me pueda vestir por favor- le suplique y lo vi contrariado , se lo pensó un poco y suspiro – Esta bien Bells, pero por favor no te acerques a el y no tendré que contar nada- note su amenaza pero no dije nada, por supuesto que no me acercaría a el. Ahora sabia como era en realidad Michael Newton.

( FIN FLASBLACK )

Seguí paralizada después de recordar esa noche. Embry me ayudo mucho y cumplió su palabra de no decirle nada a nadie. Por culpa de lo que ocurrió pase un mes sin ir a la Push, tenia vergüenza de que me vieran como estuve durante ese tiempo , llena de golpes y echa un mar de lagrimas, no necesitaba que nadie me viera de esa forma. Mi madre lo paso mal , no sabia que me pasaba ni siquiera la dejaba entrar en mi cuarto, se la pasaba en la puerta suplicándome que saliera y le explicara que me pasaba ,pero no quería que me viera de esa forma y menos contarle que yo Isabella Swan casi es violada por UNO de mis supuestos mejores amigos.

Antes que ocurriera lo de esa noche , Mike era el que mejor se portaba conmigo de su grupito, siempre que ellos me hacían algo, Mike se mantenía alejado , pero si me insultaba , y lo prefería así mejor insultada que maltratada. Pero ahora se bien lo que quería Mike, intentaba ganarme , que lo viera como mi héroe , mi salvador y todo para llevarme a la cama. Pero se canso y espero el momento perfecto para …. Eso.

-Señorita Swan, entre o salga de la clase, pero quítese de la puerta- Mire detrás mía asustada, encontrándome a un enfadado profesor de calculo.

- Lo siento profesor Smith – Me quite del medio y le deje pasar primero y fui hacia un asiento vacío por el fondo de la clase. Me senté , saque una libreta y un bolígrafo y mire al profesor sin hacer caso a la mirada de Newton.

-Bien clase, hoy es la primera clase del año, y ya se que pensareis que no aremos nada, ¿ Pues sabéis que? Si trabajaremos – Se escucho varias protestas pero el profesor las paro rápidamente – Y no os quejéis verdugos. Saquen una hoja y un bolígrafo , y hacer estas ecuaciones que voy a poner en la pizarra- Se giro y empezó a poner números a diestra y siniestra.

Menos mal, que todo lo relacionado con números se me daba bien, otro motivo por el cual me odiaban.

La clase paso rápidamente , solamente que durante toda la hora Mike estuvo mirándome pero no le mire ninguna vez, todo el rato con la mirada en mi hoja y ignorando sus ojos. Fui una de las primeras en acabar.

Así que el profesor me dejo salir antes. Tenia ahora gimnasia. Gemí¿ por que tenia tan mala suerte? no se mee daba nada bien gimnasia. Era demasiado torpe y mi equilibrio no ayudaba mucho.

Entre en el vestuario no había nadie, gracias a dios. Odio tener que cambiarme delante de todas las chicas que me odian.

Fui hacia mi casillero en donde tenia mi ropa de deporte. Me quite la camiseta y los jeans que tenia puesto y me puse el ridículo uniforme que tenia que ponerme obligatoriamente en gimnasia, un ridículo pantaloncito corto que mas que pantalón corto parecía un culee y la camiseta era de manga corta pero se me pegaba demasiado y con el nombre del instituto.

Me cambie mis combers por mis tenis Niké. Cuando estaba acabando de amarrarme los cordones, escuche a unas voces que conocía demasiado bien. Mierda , y arpías mas yo igual problemas. Me puse a buscar un sitio para esconderme y lo encontré, fui rápidamente a esconderme en el plato ducha , me agache al lado de la puerta y cruce los dedos para que no me oyeran. Llegue a ver como entraban sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Pronto empecé a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-Entonces Tanya, va enserio lo de Edward Cullen? – Reconocí la voz curiosa y un poco celosa de Jessica Stanley , segunda al mando, rubia de bote y tonta también. La persona mas cotilla que había en todo Forks junto a su madre.

-Por supuesto Jessica, Eddy será mió y muy pronto – Esa fue la voz chillona de Tanya.

-La verdad , es que Edward esta muuy bueno- esa fue Lauren, una de las tontas secuaces de tanya. Rubia y de un humor de perros.

-Lauren cariño, Eddy es MIO , ¿vale? – Tanya dijo amenazadoramente, y con tono posesivo cuando dijo mió.

-Es Edward – ¡ OH DIOS SANTO! Esa era una voz que no me esperaba oír. Me asome un poco por la rajilla de la puerta y vi a la persona que esperaba. Alice Cullen , mirando de mala gana a Tanya y las demás.

Ellas se quedaron pasmadas en cuanto la vieron, pero rápidamente puso su sonrisa favorita , la de zorra. – Ya lose querida, pero a Eddy, lo llamo como quiero – A Alice parecía que echaba humo de las orejas y se acerco peligrosamente a Tanya, la miro de pies a cabeza y – Mira Denaly, Edward no tiene tan mal gusto para salir con una perra como tu – le sonrió malévolamente y Tanya trago saliva – ¿ y por que no mejor te vas a un mercadillo a comprarte ropa como esos trapos que llevas puestos, y dejas a mi hermano tranquilo e mona? Y vete, me ensucias la vista- Lo dijo del tal forma que a Tanya le faltaron segundos para salir huyendo .

Alice sonrió y se giro hacia mi dirección. Oh dios, que no me aya visto. Intente hacerme mas pequeña en mi rinconcito y me tape la boca con la mano. La puerta se abrió y me levante rápidamente.

- yo-o lo sie-ento muccho, no que-quería espiaros – Bien Bella, así se hace , tartamudea mas si puedes- pensé. Agache la mirada y me prepare para los chillidos, no para lo que me iba a pasar.

-¡Hola Bella! Soy Alice Cullen futura de Hale – Me sonrió y me dio un abraso ¡A MI! Me quede pasmada ¿ como sabia mi nombre?¿ Y como que me abrazo? Esta chica no tiene que ser normal. - ¡ seremos mejores amigas! - Vale, ahora si que se que esta loca. Se separo de mi y me miro con una sonrisa enorme, esperando que digiera algo.

-Ho-ola Alice ¿ como como sabias que estaba aquí escondida?- dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-¡ Por que te vi asomándote! Pero tranquila ¡ No estoy enfadada!- Vale esta chica era muy rara – Bella ¿ te gustaría ser mi compañera en gimnasia? – Me izó los ojitos del gato de Shrek.

- Alice, no es que no me agrade ponerme con tigo pero… no querrás que te vean con migo, puedo causarte problemas – Ojala fuera una chica normal, que pudiera tener amigos sin que se metieran con ellos. Ojala.

-Oh ¡no me importa! Tu eres mi mejor amiga, y si se meten con tigo ¡ se encontraran con la furia de Alice Cullen! – Wao, alguien me consideraba su mejor amiga, en el momento de conocerme, sorprendente.

-Alice no ase falta que seas agresiva, seré tu pareja – baje la vista a mis tenis y suspire. Alice dio un pequeño chillido y se colgó de mi cuello –gracias, gracias ¡gracias Bella! – Me arrastro hacia el gimnasio y todo el mundo paro de lo que hacían y nos miraron, Alice paso de todas las miradas y me llevo arrastra hacia donde estaba el profesor. solo esperaba que Alice no se arrepintiera de querer ser mi amiga y yo también lo esperaba.

* * *

**Holaaa! **_Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de esta historia! Espero que os aya gustado ¡ A entrado en accion** Alice**! ¡Y de que manera! xD_

_**Tanya **ya esta loca por **Edward**, y no es la unica..._

_¿ Que os a parecido **Mike**? ¿Lo quereis **matar**? ¡YO ME UNO XD! _

**_¿meresco un review?_**

**Ahora**_ que tengo un poco de tiempo, voy a contestar a los maravillosos** review** que me dejasteis en el **capi 2** xD_

**...**

**Sarydark :**_ Puede que lo mande... me lo pensare xD, Jake es cierto que no le teme a nadie ¿Para que?__ Todos le tiemen jaja_**. **Pues esperemos que Renee no se entere... por ahora xd. Muchiisimas por comentar y espero que este capitulo te guste, un besito(KK)

**Sophia18 :**Gracias! Espero que te sigas pasando por aquii, me encataria saber que te va gustando :)besitos(KK

**Florfigu92**: Claro que seguire subiendo capis, siempre que alguien lo siga leyendo!abra capis :D yo tambien amo " womanaizer" es una palabra que no usan mucho y es original jaja, besitossss, espero que te aya gustado el cap(KKK

**Lizitablackswan**:Sabes? me ecantan tus comentarios xD,espero que sigas comentando xD,y sobre tu anterior comentario, que me preguntaste lo de cuanto tanto publico... nolose, depende del tiempo que tenga libre, pero seguire subiendo. xD, Un besito(KK

**Nos leemos^^**


	4. CAP 4 : Apuesta

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mia xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : Apuesta**

POV EDWARD

Aburrimiento, esa era el sentimiento que tenia.¿ Como un maldito viejo podía aburrir tanto? Ni yo mismo lo sabia. Por lo bueno tenia cierta distracción, Chicas, hermosas y fáciles chicas.

Sonreí cuando vi otra notita en mi mesa ¿ de quien seria ahora? Me gire disimuladamente para que no me viera el profesor y vi a una chica bonita. Tenia unos ojos marrones claros y el pelo rubio, pero por las cejas diría que es tinte, me da igual mientras sepa bien usar su boca…

Coji el papelito y lo abrí y ponía lo que me esperaba, su numero de teléfono y su nombre, Jessica . Pues Jessica puede que te llame algún día. Sonreí y guarda el papelito con el monto que tenia ya en la maleta.

Bien clase podéis salir ya , y ya sabéis quiero el trabajo de la fotosíntesis para mañana- Nos miro duramente y salio el primero por la puerta.

Recogí mis cosas y Salí por la puerta hacia mi taquillero para dejar las cosas e ir en busca de mi familia en la cafetería. Caminaba hacia el comedor despreocupadamente mirando y guiñando a las chicas que se me quedaban mirando. Si era todo un rompecorazones.

-¡ EDDIE! ¡ESPERAME EDDIE! – Me pare en seco iba a matar Emmett .Lo vi corriendo hacia mi mientras seguía diciéndome ese diminutivo ridículo para mi nombre ¿ tan difícil era decir Edward? No para nada, pero para Emmett era todo un reto. consiguió llegar hacia mi y me dio un abrazo que me elevo unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

Emmett, suéltame nos esta mirando todo el mundo – Dije entre dientes. A Emmet le dio igual y siguió abrazándome asta que disimuladamente le metí un codazo en la barriga y me soltó .- Jooo Eddi eres un bruto ¡ ya no eres mi hermano favorito! – Empezó a andar enfuruñado rodee los ojos y lo seguí hacia nuestra mesa en donde tendría que estar mi familia y ayi estaban sentados en una mesa apartada de los demás. Me fije en ellos y me di cuenta que faltaba Alice.

-¿Donde esta Alice? – Pregunte, mientras me sentaba al lado de Jasper.

- En la biblioteca, dijo que estaba con su nueva amiga – Dijo desinteresada Rosalie mientras jugaba con su comida . Sabia que Rosalie era muy celosa con su novio y sus amigos, se creía que alguien se los podía quitar y como ahora , piensa que Alice la a sustituido por otra. – Bien – dije y jugué con mi comida durante un rato ,asta como no Emmett empezó a molestarme dándome "pequeñas" patadas debajo de la mesa – Puedes quedarte quieto, Emmett – Le gruñí y se izó el inocente.

-¿ Por que me tratas así? Yo no te e echo nada – me miro con un puchero a lo que le enseñe mi dedo corazón, acentuó mas el puchero y miro a su novia – Rose, Eddie es malo con migo ¡ NO ME QUIERE! - Gimoteo y se abrazo a Rosalie mientras esta acariciaba el cabello azabache de el y me lanzaba dagas con sus ojos , Claro, había ofendido a su "osito"

Dios eres insoportable Emmett – Rodee los ojos y comencé a comer la porquería de comida que daban en la cafetería. Enserio tendría que ser ilegal esta especia de ¿ensalada? Hice una mueca al cuarto bocado y se lo pase a Jasper que por lo que veía a el si le gustaba.

Me acomode en la silla y pasee mis ojos por la cafetería, para ver cual seria mi " victima" de hoy, mire hacia varias mesas y no vi a ninguna que me apeteciera ahora. Dirigí mi mirada a la mesa de los "populares" y me encontré con Tanya una diosa que sin duda seria muy buena en la cama. Pero todavía no , quiero que se arrastre un poco a mis pies .Así que mi victima seria su amiga que tenia cara de morder a alguien, era linda no tanto como Tanya pero linda, pelo corto rubio( natural) y buen cuerpo y guapa y sobretodo tiene que ser un buen polvo. Me levante y le dije a mi familia que los vería luego y camine hacia ella, cuando estaba a solo a pasos de su mesa me miro confundida y yo le lance una de mis mejores sonrisas de casanova , Me agache para llegar a su oído y le susurre lo mas sensual que pude - ¿ Por que no me acompañas a afuera? Quiero hablar con tigo – Me enderece y la mire estaba tensa pero en sus ojos estaban nublados de deseo , miro de reojo a Tanya que la mataba con la mirada pero le dio igual me sonrió provocativamente y susurro – hablar o lo que quieras – se levanto y me cojio del brazo y me arrastro hacia la puerta ¡ Valla con la chica! Me siguió arrastrando mirando de un lado a otro , buscando algún sitio donde meternos, hasta que encontró cuartillo del conserje, abrió la puerta y me empujo a dentro la coji de la cintura y me acerque a su oreja y le susurre – Me encantan las chicas agresivas – No le dio tiempo responderme por que sin mas ataque sus labios, dándole un apasionado beso, gimió y ataco mi cuello con sus calientes labios y sus manos se dirigieron a mi pantalón .Bien la chica sabe bien lo que quiero.

….

Maldita sea Lauren, creo que así se llama , era demasiado caliente para solo tener un polvo de cinco minutos y me a tenido durante una ora dándole sexo del bueno y aquí estaba yo, llegando tarde a mi siguiente clase y arreglando mis ropas que se habían arrugado en el acto, bufe ahora mis hermanos me iban a dar la charla por saltarme una maldita clase. Pegue a la puerta de plástica y espere a que el profesor/a me dejara entrar , escuche un pase entre y estaba el profesor mirando con mala gana hacia mi , apuntándome con el pincel con el que suponía que estaba utilizando en el cuadro que había al lado de el , mire con desconfianza al pincel y avance hacia el. Lo mire con superioridad y me devolvió la mirada.

– Usted debe de ser Edward Cullen ¿cierto? – Asentí – Bien Señor Cullen soy el profesor Me gustaría saber por que viene tarde.

– Estaba ocupado – Dije sin mas, hubo un par de risitas y el profesor les callo con una mirada y volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

– ¿Ocupado? – dijo con un dije de diversión – ¿ y podemos saber en que estaba ocupado el señor Edward Cullen? –

– Con una chica – Dije despreocupadamente. El profesor me miro irritado y los chicos alzaban el puño y las chicas soltaban risitas tontas. Trague en seco cuando vi a Alice matándome con los ojos, Mierda me pillaron. – El profesor creo que vio mi expresión de pánico mirando a mi hermana y sonrió. – Siéntese con su Hermana, Cullen – Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y volvió a sonreír orgulloso. Camine con miedo hacia el asiento que estaba al lado de Alice , mientras ella me seguía con la mirada, me senté y me ice el valiente.

- Hola Alice ¿Que tal? – Intente que mi voz no delatara el miedo que tenia, Alice como la ven es un autentico demonio cuando se enfada hay que alejarse de ella para que no desate su furia con tigo. Me dio esa sonrisa que aria que el mismismo Satanás se meara en sus pantalones. Eche la silla todo lo que me permitía la mesa para esta lejos de esa loca, ella acerco su silla a la mía y me puso la mano en el muslo, me tense y la mire con el pánico en mis ojos, volvió a sonreír y me pellizco con todas sus ganas. Chille como una niña y toda la clase que atendía al profesor me miraron y empezaron a reírse , me sonroje ¡ y yo nunca me sonrojaba! Juro Alice Cullen que la pagaras. Me toque donde me había pellizcado y ice una mueca de dolor, seguro que me saldría un maratón. Me gire y vi que Alice se reía como la que mas, le gruñí y me saco la lengua, resople molesto y mire al profesor para que hiciera callar a la clase pero se estaba riendo a carcajadas con lagrimas en los ojos – Bien , bien clase *carcajada* sigamos con la clase- Volvió a carcajearse y siguió explicando lo que teníamos que a hacer . Yo me senté enfuruñado en mi asiento y mire a Alice que me sonrió dulcemente y siguió pintando lo que el profesor quería que pintáramos "nuestra pasión" Me acerque disimuladamente a Alice y mire su dibujo ,Valla sorpresa¡ Compras! En el dibujo había una chica bajita (muy parecida a Alice) Con los brazos llenos de bolsas y sonriendo con una gran sonrisa , mientras tras ella aparecían Jasper , Rosalie, Emmett y yo llenos también de bolsas y con sonrisas de pura alegría. Me reí. Es verdad que Alice adora las compras incluso Rose ¿ Pero los chicos y yo? Definitivamente no. Pasar mas de cinco oras con el pequeño demonio de compras era el peor castigo que podíamos tener. Alice me escucho cuando me reí y me miro de mala gana.

-De que maldita cosa te estas riendo Cullen? – Entrecerró los ojos – Por que espero que de mi obra de arte no – Susurro con voz fría.

-Nunca, jamás me veras riéndome de algo tan serio como las compras – Susurre de vuelta con voz exageradamente dramática. Me ignoro y siguió con lo suyo. Mire hacia el folio vació sin nada y caí en lo que iba a pintar, coji mi lápiz y goma y empecé a pitar.

Me concentre tanto que no me di ni cuenta de que la clase ya estaba terminando asta que note que alguien miraba con mucha atención mi dibujo, alce la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada de Alice.

- ¿ Enserio Edward? – Dijo asqueada.

-¿Que? – Mire amenazadamente a mi hermana que seguía viendo mi dibujo con repulsión, lo mire y no había nada malo solo había dibujando mis dos pasiones : un piano y chicas desnudas.

- Que asco Edward ¿ enserio? –

- ¿Que mierda ves tan asqueroso Alice? – ya estaba cabreado ¡ nadie se burlaba de mi obra!

- ¿Qué es eso Edward? – Me pregunto como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veía. – - Es mi dibujo ¿ tiene algo malo? – Le gruñí.

- Edward, as dibujado chicas teniendo sexo ¡encima de tu piano¡ - Me miro asombrada y alarmada mientras seguía mirando mi dibujo con repulsión.

- ¿ Y de que te sorprende Alice ? – Levante una de las Sejas y le sonreí y ella me ignoro, recogió sus cosas y paso por al lado mía con el entrecerró el entrecejo y dijo algo como " nunca cambias " y " eres un cerdo " Resoplo y salio de clase. Me reí y recogí mis cosas y Salí por la puerta hacia mi siguiente clase que era Español.- Ohh la señorita Singht – Una sexy profesora de español de unos veinticuatro años, Rubia y ojos azules y lo mejor ,cuerpo de infarto, esa sin duda tenia que entrar en mi lista de " polvos "

Pegue en la puerta ave si había entrado ya alguien ¿y con que me encuentro? A la profesora sexy. Entre dispuesto a coquetearle pero…Había mas chicos en la clase- mala suerte, la próxima será – Eso claro pase por su lado y le di un guiño que izó que se pusiera roja y me miro con deseo . Me encantaba lo que causaba a las mujeres, me sentía orgulloso de mi mismo.

Me senté y espere que los demás entraran mientras yo seguía echándole miraditas.

La clase ya iba por la mitad, yo estaba bastante atento al movimientos de los labios del la profesora ¡Era tan malditamente caliente! Aria que mientras tuviéramos sexo me hablara en español ¡ me ponía a cien!

Estaba tan atento que me sobresalte cuando vi un papelito en mi mesa, mire disimuladamente hacia atrás y vi a la hermosa Tanya , la cual me estaba guiñando el ojo y se recociéndose el pelo con un dedo mirándome provocativamente. Trague saliva y note que mis pantalones se hicieron mas pequeños, cruce las piernas para disimular mi "problemita" Abrí el papelito….

Eddie! Luego cuado termine la clase quiero que

esperes a quedarnos solos, tengo que decirte algo….

Besos donde quieras^^

Tanya

Abrí los ojos sorprendidos y la mire y ella me lanzo un beso , volví la vista hacia la profesora y desee que lo que quedara de clase pasara lo mas rápido posible. Tenia una "cita" con Tanya.

La gente ya salía corriendo ,mientras que Tanya y yo nos quedábamos en nuestro sitio disimulando recoger nuestras cosas.

Ya había salido el ultimo chico, ahora solo quedábamos Tanya y yo. Nos sonreímos y ella ando hacia mí comiéndome con la mirada y yo no me quedaba para nada atrás. Estaba tan buena. Se colgó de mi cuello y yo la agarre de la cintura acercándola lo mas posible a mi cuerpo. Gemí sentía

todas y cada una de sus curvas y creo que ella noto también mi erección por que se mordió su labio que ya estaba deseando de morderlo yo.

- Hermosa ¿para que me querías? – Agarre mas fuerte su cintura y intente pegarla mas aun a mi cuerpo.

De ti varias cosas – Me sonrió coqueta y acerco su rostro a mi cuello – Y una de esas cosas es esta – y sin mas ataco mi cuello con sus labios. Lo beso, lamió y mordió y yo estaba malditamente caliente, la agarre del trasero y la obligue a que me rodeara la cintura con sus piernas y la puse boca arriba de la mesa de la profesor, rápidamente me puse encima suya y ataque sus labios metí mi lengua sin permiso y empecemos un baile lo mas sensual. Mis manos tocaban toda la carne que mostraba y las suyas se metieron dentro de mi camisa y recorría mis abdominales, lleve una mano a los botones de su camisa y empecé a quitársela , cuando estaba apunto de lograrlo ¡ me paro!, dio un giro y me quede boca abajo todavía en shock, nadie y digo absolutamente nadie me había dejado con ganas de seguir.

- Lo siento Eddie – Me dijo dulcemente – Pero antes de seguir, quiero que hagamos una apuesta – Se agacho y mordió mi oreja - ¿ Que te parece?

- Creo que todo lo que me digas ahora me parecerá bien – Estaba atontado lose , no podía evitarlo Tanya ¡ Tanya! Estaba jugando con mi cuerpo y me moría de ganas de tocarla.- ¿ De que se trata esa apuesta? – pregunte.

- Hay una chica, Isabella Swan – Me mordió el labio – Nunca a tenido novio y ¿ que te parece ser tu su novio, cariño?

-¿ Por que tendría que serlo? – Pregunte curioso ¿ Que quería hacer Tanya?

-Para complacerme – Me rozo los labios – Si llegaras a enamorarla , te daría una cosa que se que quieres mucho…La popularidad

- Esta bien lo are – No sabia como, pero me había ofrecido algo que no podía rechazar. Aunque tendría que jugar con los sentimientos de Isabella Swan.

* * *

Holaaa! aquii otro nuevo capiii! espero que os aya gustado =)

Os ha gustado este Edward? yo creo que no... xd sii ya se es un patan, pero os prometo que cambiara!

¿ Y lo de la apuesta? Tanya vs zorra? os ha gustado? esperoo queee sii !

Antes de dejaros, estoy preocupada, el primer capitulo, han abido mas comentarios y ahora estan vajando... ¿ no os gusta?...¿ falla algo?... me gustaria saberlo

espero que si os gusta este capi me comenteis, lo agradeceria mucho... ya que estoy empezando a preguntarme si no os esta gustando... espero que no sea eso.

Bueno ya os dejo, ns leemos en el siguiente capi!

un Beso.

¿ review?

**PatrihCullen**


	5. CAP 5 : La casa Cullen

**Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mia xD ( Prohivido publicar algo mio sin mi permiso)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: La casa Cullen**

POV BELLA

- ¡Bella, mueve tu culo y ven para acá YA! -

- ¡Alice te he dicho que no pienso entrar!- Le chille de vuelta, ni loca entraba en la casa de los Cullen.

Era domingo y Alice me obligo a ir con ella de compras y ahora estábamos aquí en la puerta de su casa, bueno ella estaba en la puerta por que yo estaba andando furiosamente de espalda a ella hacia la carretera.

- ¿A donde te crees que vas Isabella? – Me grito de vuelta. Me gire y la vi con los brazos en jarra mirándome con el seño fruncido.

- ¡A MI CASA! – Chille y seguí andando.

- ¿Andando? – Se mofo.

- Si andando ¡Aunque tarde días en llegar a mi casa! – Aunque eso no me gustaba ni un poquito, pero prefería eso a entrar en esa casa.

- Deja de hacer la idiota Bella ¡Y ven para acá ahora! – Chillo levantando los brazos al aire – Mi madre sabe que vienes Bella y pensara que no quieres conocerla – Termino orgullosa.

Pare de andar y me gire hacia Alice que me miraba orgullosa de si misma. La fulmine con la mirada. Bien había dado en mi punto débil, hacer sentir mal a alguien ¡Maldita Alice!

- Bien Alice ganaste ¿Feliz?- Y camine enfuruñada asta su lado. Ella sonreía y cuando llegue a su lado me abrazo - ¡Oh Gracias Bells, eres la mejor! – ¡Menuda pelota de amiga tenia!

Me soltó a los segundos y abrió la puerta, me cogío de la mano y me arrastro adentro, baje la mirada no quería caerme en una casa desconocida. Alice me siguió arrastrando asta donde creo yo que era el recibidor y empezó a chillar como una loca.

- ¡MAMAA, MAMA, MIRA A QUIEN E TRAIDO A CASA! –

- Alice, puedes parar de chillar por favor – Le susurre.

- Calla Bella ¡MAMA, EMMETT, JAZZY , ROSE, EDWARD, PAPA HOLAAAAA!- Siguió chillando. Dios como pude hacerme amiga de una psicópata – Negaba una y otra ve con la cabeza – _seguramente no estabas en tus cabales Bells _– Me lamentaba a mí misma.

- Alice cariño, no hace falta que grites te podemos escuchar perfectamente – Una mujer hermosa de ojos verdes y pelo caramelo bajaba mirándonos con dulzura a mí y Alice. Seria la madre de Alice, ya que esta se fue corriendo hacia ella chillando ¡_Mami!_

- ¡Mama, mama! Mira esta es mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan – Alice me cogio de la mano y puso enfrente de su madre, agache la cara, me había sonrojado como era normal en mi.

- Señora Cullen es un placer conocerla – Dije tímidamente.

- Dime Esme cariño – Me sonrió calidamente.

- Y a mí Bella – Le respondí a su sonrisa.

- Bien, bien ¡Ahora faltan los demás! – Chillo Alice.

…

Mas roja no podía estar como en este momento, tenia enfrente a los hermosos y perfectos Cullen mirándome con curiosidad y unos ojos verdes que me miraban intensamente causando mis nervios, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

- Bien familia, esta es mi mejor amiga Bella ¡Di hola Bella! – Otra vez chillo Alice.

- Hola Bella – Me burle y todos ellos empezaron a reírse y eso ayudo a tranquilizarme un poco. Me permití reírme junto a ellos tras la mirada de muerte que Alice me dirigía.

De pronto sentí dos enormes brazos alzarme y dar varias vueltas en el aire.

- ¡POR FIN ENCONTRE A MI HERMANITA PERDIDA! – Emmett creo que así se llamaba me bajo y me dio uno de esos abrazos que siempre me dan mis amigos de la Push.

Me sentía alagada, una persona que sin conocerme sin nada ya me llamaba Hermanita, una familia un poco rara ya que con Alice paso lo mismo, me llamo mejor amiga desde que me conoció al igual que ahora con su hermano, menuda familia de locos.

- ¡EMMET SUELTALA VESTIA! ¡VAS A MATARLA! –Creo que esa voz era de Alice.

- No seas exagerada enana – Sonrió divertido Emmett y me bajo pero cuando vio mi cara (que tendría que estar mas pálida que un muerto) se alarmo.

- Oh mierda, Lo siento Bella, no cuido mi fuerza ¿estas bien? –

- No te preocupes grandote, me as caído bien – Le palmee la cabeza y sonrió. Se fue hacia la barbie y la abrazo - ¿As escuchado eso Rose? ¡Le caigo bien! – Sonreía.

- Si, osito lo he escuchado –Rosalie ¡Barbie! Le había hablado a alguien amorosamente, lo veía y no lo creía. Pero esperen ¿le dijo osito? Me tape la boca para que no se me escapara la risa ¡Le había llamado osito a un mastodonte!

- Te entiendo, cuando yo escuche por primera vez ese diminutivo me reí por semanas – Me sobresalte cuando Edward mi compañero de biología que siempre pasaba de mi, me estaba ablando ¡a mí! Me gire y lo mire que estaba con una sonrisa torcida que me dejo embobada mirándolo ¿Por que era tan malditamente guapo? Claro que todo lo que tenia de guapo lo tenia de mujeriego, ayer lo vi con cinco chicas diferentes, era increíble como las chicas se dejaban llevar, sabiendo que solo estaba con ellas para una cosa.

- Tuvo que ser divertido – Dije desinteresada, no lo quería cerca de mí. Aparte mis ojos de su cara, no quería que me volviera a distraer con su belleza.

- Esto… si, muy divertido – Dijo un poco confundido, mirándome con el seño entrecerrado. Por lo que se ve no esta acostumbrado a que lo traten así, pobrecito.

- Bien – Respondí y lo deje ablando solo, fui hacia donde estaba Alice y su novio, que era el único por presentar.

Alice me vio y se levanto corriendo a abrazarme - ¡Bella! ¡Ven mira! – Me cogio del brazo y me puso delante de su novio – Bella, este es Jasper ¡Mi novio! –

- Encantado de conocerte Bella –Hablo con un acento sureño y con una pequeña sonrisa me dio la mano y yo sonreí tímidamente.

- El placer es mió Jasper, Alice no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que la conozco – Jasper se rió y miro amorosamente a Alice, ella estaba sonrojada mirándome de mala manera, noto su mirada y lo miro con todo el amor que sabía que le tenía. El momento era muy íntimo y mire hacia otro lado, Esme se dio cuenta y me sonrió y vino hacia mi.

- Bella, pensaras que somos malos anfitriones – Miro a los demás que estaban en su mundo particular – Oh se me olvidaba querida, disculpa a mi esposo Carlisle, por no venir, tenia turno en el hospital – Me miro apenada.

- No lo pienso y no te preocupes Esme, ya tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo – Lo dije de verdad tenia curiosidad de conocer a Carlisle.

Me sonrió y se disculpo y se fue a la cocina, a cocinar, ya que me dijo que le encantaba.

Mire en el salón en donde nos encontrábamos y me quede maravillada, la pared era de color crema y tenia grandes ventanas en las cual se podía ver una parte del maravilloso bosque que rodeaba la casa, había dos sofás de color marrón oscuro y un sillón beige, tenia delante una mesa de cristal y enfrente una televisión de plasma enorme con una play3 y xbox360. Los Cullen si que saben.

Me senté en uno de los sofás al lado de Alice y Jasper y los demás se buscaron donde sentarse, Rosalie y Emmett en el otro sofá y Edward en el sillón, que no me había quitado ojo en todo el rato y me estaba poniendo nerviosa ese par de ojos verdes.

- Bueno ¿Que hacemos? - Pregunte para romper el hielo.

- Déjame pensar –Emmett se puso pensativo, hasta que nos miro sonriente - ¡Ya se! - salto del sofá y fue hacia la cocina corriendo.

- Poblé de mi hermano, cada día esta más loco – Edward miro por donde se había ido Emmett, negando con la cabeza y suspirando dramáticamente, nosotros nos carcajeemos con la cara de falso sufrimiento de Edward.

Emmett vino corriendo con una botella bacía en la mano hacia nosotros, nos miro confundido – ¿De que os estáis riendo?- Nos miro con el seño entrecerrado y volvimos a reírnos de el - ¡Oye dejaros de reírse de mi! – Hizo un puchero – Osita, no te rías de mi – Le puso ojitos a Rose y ella le sonrió cariñosamente y luego nos miro a nosotros amenazadamente y paremos de reír, Rosalie daba miedo cuando quería.

- Bien, ahora sentaros en el suelo ¡En circulo! – Chillo lo ultimo y se fue a sentar el primero, a su lado se sentó Rose, a su lado me senté yo, a mí otro lado Alice, al lado suya Jasper y en frente mía por desgracia, Edward que no parada de mirarme y cuando le miraba de refilón me daba guiños ¿Pero que demonios le ha a pasado a Edward? ¿Antes me ignoraba y ahora no para de mirarme? Menudo mundo en el que estábamos.

- Ahora vamos a jugar a verdad o atrevimiento – Oh no, dios dime que no es cierto lo que acaba de decir Emmett.

- Veréis vamos a poner la botella en medio y si te toca el culo tu preguntas y si te toca…. Tú eres el que tiene que elegir, ¿okay? – Emmett puso la botella en medio - ¡EMPEZEMOS! – Giro la botella y la miramos atentamente, dio unas cuentas vueltas y le toco preguntar Alice a Rose. Suspire tranquila no iba hacer la primera.

- Rose, haber que prefieres ¿verdad o atrevimiento? – Alice miro a Rosalie.

- Verdad – dijo temerosamente.

- mmm… - Se hizo la pensativa - ¿Es verdad que piensas que Emmett es muy infantil? – Termino con una amplia sonrisa, Rosalie le mando una mala mirada.

- Es verdad – Dijo resignada, miro a Emmett que estaba asiendo otro puchero – Pero es adorable – Le sonrió y Emmett la cogio de la cintura y le dio un muy apasionado beso, me moví incomoda en mi sitio y mire a otro sitio que no fuese esa escena no acta para menores de edad.

- Ya paren de hacer guarradas delante de nosotros - Edward le dio la botella a Rosalie y ella bufo y la izo dar vueltas. Esta vez paro en Jasper a Edward. Jasper sonrió y miro a Edward.

- ¿Verdad o atrevimiento? – Pregunto.

- Atrevimiento obviamente – contesto engreídamente.

- Te reto a que – Solo una risita – llames a Eric y le digas si le apetece una cita con tigo – Se carcajeo y nosotros igual , Edward tenia una mirada de pánico, era demasiado divertido tenia que pedirle una cita al gay del instituto. Cogio el teléfono y marco el número de teléfono que le dio Jasper, lo tenía todo pensado. Se puso el teléfono en la oreja y suspiro.

- ¡PONLO EN MANOS LIBRE! – Chillo Rose.

Edward refunfuño, puso el móvil en el suelo y esperemos a que Eric lo cogiera.

PIIIIIIIIIII

Primer pitido

PIIIIIIIIII

Segundo y todos estábamos inclinados hacia el móvil.

PIIIIIIIIII

Tercer pitido. Todos nos miremos, Edward estaba nervioso.

PIIIII – ¿Diga? – Todos ahoguemos una exclamación a escuchar la voz inconfundible de Eric Yorkie, Edward estaba blanco, miraba a un lado otro para buscar la salida mas cercana, tenia toda la pinta de querer escapar.

Creo que Jasper se dio cuenta, por que le dio un codazo, Edward dio un respingo y miro el teléfono, en el cual Eric no parada de preguntar si había alguien.

- ¿Hay alguien hay? Si es una bromita pienso colgar eh – Yorkie ya sonaba enfadado, Edward suspiro y se preparo para hablar.

- Hola Eric, no cuelgues no es una broma, soy Edward Cullen – Woo, Cullen era buen actor, aun que su voz se escuchaba aterciopelada y seductiva. Su cara era de asco.

- Esto definitivamente es una broma ¿Edward Cullen? JA –

- Eric, si soy yo Edward, no es una maldita broma –hizo un gesto raro, se llevo el dedo gordo y el índice para agarrarse la nariz, se veía sexy -_¿Que? Tu no as pensando eso Bella ¡IDIOTA!_ - Me dije mentalmente, me estaba volviendo loca seguro.

- ¿Como puedes demostrarlo? – Eric, seguía desconfiado ¿Por que seria? Edward miro el teléfono con mala cara, nos miro de la misma forma, y no pudimos ocultar la sonrisa de diversión que teníamos todos en la cara.

- Eric, te suena ¿Cuarto de baño, tu y Kevin? – Edward sonrió con una sonrisa divertida. No quería ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado en ese cuarto de baño…

- mmm si eres Edward Cullen – Dijo al instante - ¿Que quieres Cullen?

Edward pensó la mejor forma de dar el siguiente paso. – Quería hablar con tigo sobre… - Se callo miro a Emmett que puso los brazos en forma de gallina y lo fulmino con la mirada - ¿Quieres una cita? – Lo dijo con un poco de dificultad.

- ¿Con quien? – La voz de Eric se escuchaba realmente curiosa.

- Con migo… - A Edward creo que le dolió decir eso. Pobrecillo.

….

No se escucho nada, solamente la respiración acelerada de Eric Yorkie.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando…. – Susurro Eric.

* * *

**Holaaa Chicss!** Aquii nuevo capiituloo, espero que os aya gustado(LLL) El proximo capitulo no tardare tanto, lo prometo. xD

Ahora respondo a los maravillosos comentarios(KK)

**Angie :** Yo pienso que Mike es mucho peor que Edward...intento violar a Bella... Edward, es un maldito, me cae hasta ami mal...Tanya Lo mismo es una...Gracias por comentar(LLL) bss

**Pauli9117 :** Oh que alegria me da, que te guste mi fic! comentarios como el tuyo me alegran el dia xD Gracias por comentar(LL)

**SaryDark :** Esto si... pero veras que, a Bella siempre le caera amenazas... pronto are que eso pare...jiji... Edward es un patan¬¬ pero cambiara! Graciass por seguir leyendo mi fic y comentarlo(LLL)

**Jenny Bella :** Oh munchisiisisimas gracias! Espero que te aya gustado tambien este capitulo xD , un Beso(K)

**Sophie18** : Graciass por seguir pasandote por la historia(LLL)

**Snowflakes in an ocean :** Bueno, a todo el mundo no le caera bien a Bella xD, no me lo tomo a mal, aparte me gusta que las personas me den su opinion, como as echo tu, te lo agradesco de veras y por lo de las faltas ortograficas, es por que tengo **dislexia**, una enfermedad que me hace confundir las letras y numeros y por ello puede que tengas muchas faltas, pero gracias a dios que existe el **Word** y gracias por ofrecerte de veta, pero ya tengo una que se ha puesto a corregirme las faltas, pero gracias! Un besiitooo Carolinaa(kkk)

Bueno me despido ya! munchisiisimas gracias por haber comentado, me haceis muy feliz(LLL) Por cierto, me di cuenta que tenia puesto la occion de que los **anonimos** no pidan **comentar** u.u, pero ya pueden!(LLL) lo puse bienn! Un beso a todos(LLLLLL)

nos leemos^^

**PatrihCullen**


	6. CAP 6 : La casa Cullen II

**los personajes no son mios, les pertenece a Stphenie Meyer xD , esta totalmente prohevido publicar algo mio, sin mi permiso...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: La casa Cullen II  
**

...

**POV BELLA**

Las risas, poco tardaron en aparecer, estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas, si poder evitarlo por más tiempo, la cara de sufrimiento de Cullen y los gritos de júbilo de Eric Jorkie, era lo máximo que pudimos aguantar.

- ¿Era una broma cierto? – Dijo un enfadado Eric.

- ¿Por que crees eso? – Edward nos fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡He oído risas, Cullen! No soy tan idiota para creerme que TÚ eres gay – Realmente estaba enfadado.

- Espera, espera un momento ¿Quien dijo que yo era gay? Me refería a una cita de colegas Eric… - Edward nos miro engreídamente, se había salido con la suya – ¿Que pensabas? ¿Que te estaba pidiendo salir? Es bueno soñar Eric, pero no a tal extremo ¡Buenas noches! – Y colgó el móvil – Bueno admito que fue divertido ¿Seguimos? – Me dirigió una sonrisita y se sentó cómodamente en su sitio.

- Si sigamos – Dijo enfuruñada Rosalie, por que no se había salido con la suya, en dejar en ridículo a Edward.

Edward, siguió sonriendo e hizo girar la botella, la miremos atentamente esperando a que se parara. Mire con pánico, como la botella se había parado ahora en mí y encima me tenia que preguntar el ser mas despreciable del mundo, Edward Cullen, el mundo era tan cruel conmigo…la suerte nunca estaba de mi parte.

- Bien, preguntemos a Isabella Swan ¿Verdad o atrevimiento? – Sonrió malévolamente.

Pensé nerviosa, las circunstancias en las que estaba, si decía verdad, estaba al cien por cien, que me preguntaría algo sexual y no quería hablar de algo que nunca había tenido y no quería quedar en ridículo ante ellos y si decía atrevimiento… no podía pensar en que me haría hacer, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón dije – Verdad – Suspire preparándome, para la pregunta que me haría, que seguro me avergonzaría.

-¿Alguna vez as tenido relaciones sexuales o besado a alguien? – Pregunto picaro, le mande una mala mirada y la aparte rápidamente, no podía estar más de unos segundos mirándolo y no caer en su embrujo.

Me pensé la respuesta, unos segundos, no sabia que le iba a decir, me daba profunda vergüenza, admitir que no había tenido relaciones sexuales y lo peor… nunca haber besado a alguien… bueno quitando la excepción de Mike, no contaba sus besos, fueron forzados y sin sentimiento alguno de mi parte.

Suspire y le respondí – Nunca – Una palabra, directa.

Las reacciones de los demás fue graciosa, todos tenían la misma expresión en la cara, la boca abierta y mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, el único que no tubo esa reacción fue Edward, me miraba de forma rara, con una sonrisa engreída y un brillo en los ojos que me asusto, no sabia que estaba planeando, pero algo había…

- Hola de nuevo chicos, venia a preguntaros si queréis algo de comer ¿Queréis? –gracias a dios apareció Esme, antes de que alguno de ellos les diera decir algo, suspire hondo y sonreí con gratitud a Esme, aunque lo mas seguro es que ella no tendría ni idea de por que le sonreía.

- ¡Claro mama! ¡Muero de hambre! Debería de darte vergüenza, tienes a seis chicos sin alimentaros ¡Te quitaran la custodia! – Emmett chillo melodramático.

Emmy, yo…lo siento – Esme se las manos a los ojos y sollozo – Soy una mala madre – Siguió sollozando.

Emmett se veía culpable, por que la broma se salio mal, nosotros le fulminemos con la mirada, por hacer sentir mal a Esme.

- Mama lo decía en broma, lo siento – Emmett sonaba arrepentido, pronto escuchemos unas risitas y vimos que provenía de Esme.

- Estas perdonado, Emmy – Sonrió dulcemente y se fue hacia la cocina - ¡Por cierto chicos, os preparare algo de picar! – Grito antes de encerrarse en la cocina.

- Odio a mi madre, siempre me hace la misma broma – Emmett estaba enfuruñado mirando a la puerta de la cocina.

Nos carcajeemos, de la cara de Emmett y de lo buena actriz que era Esme.

Yo llegue a creerme que Esme estaba llorando de verdad, pero ahora me di cuenta de quien había sacado Emmett, el humor, se parecían mucho.

- ¡Te oí Emmett Cullen! –

Soltemos unas risitas, cuando Emmett se escondió detrás de Alice, al escuchar a Esme.

- Te abras dado cuenta, lo tonto que es Emmett ¿Verdad? – Jasper con una sonrisa divertida, mirando a un idiota intentando que no se le viera detrás de Alice.

- Si y no entiendo por que se esconde detrás de Alice, si ni siquiera le cubre la mitad del cuerpo – Dije divertida también. Era increíble esta familia y me estaba cayendo bien.

- Cosas de Emmett, no intentes entenderlo – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa coqueta hacia mí.

-Aja- Dije destinterada.

Me miro entre confundido y cabreado por que pasaba de el, no me interesaba chicos que se creían lo mas y usaban a las chicas, los odiaba a todos como el.

- Jo dejar de burlaros de mi, no soy ningún payaso – "Osito" se enfuruño, le sonreí divertida, Emmett me estaba cayendo bastante bien.

- Vale ¿Seguimos jugando? – Pregunto Rose, nos miro de tal forma que todos asentimos con la cabeza con miedo.

- Bien Bella, te toca mover la botella – Me paso la botella engreídamente el cobrizo.

Cogí la botella y la hice girar, todos miremos atentamente como giraba la botella hasta que se paro, había caído en que preguntaba Jasper a Emmett.

Oh esto va hacer divertido – Se rozo las manos divertido y miro a Emmett - ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?-

- Atrevimiento, obviamente Jazzy – Se carcajeo.

Jasper lo miro mal, por la forma que lo llamo, luego puso una sonrisa malvada y miro a Emmett – Tu lo as querido amigo ¿Eres capaz de ir a la cocina desnudo y decirle a Esme "uff_ que calor tengo ¿tienes algo para refrescarme?"_? – Empecemos a reírnos de la maldad de Jasper, eso era un buen atrevimiento.

- Tío eso fue cruel ¡Me castigara de por vida! -

-¿Eso significa que no te atreves? –

- ¿Me estas llamando cobarde? –

- Si – sonrió Jasper.

- Tu lo as querido – Emmett se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse la ropa delante de todos nosotros, me tape los ojos con las manos , sonrojada a mas a poder, escuche risitas, pero no me las quite, que vergüenza, Emmett no tenia ningún pudor a desnudarse de personas y de mi, que apenas me conocía de algo.

- Ya puedes mirar Bella, se ha ido – Soltó una risita Alice.

- Gracias por avisar antes Alice – Roja como un tomate, me quite las manos de la cara y vi a todos mirándome aguantándose las ganas de reírse de mi.

- De nada – y sonrió inocente.

No me dio tiempo a regañarla por que se oyeron unos chillidos histéricos de la cocina, Emmett había entrado a acción.

Pronto salio Emmett, con lágrimas en los ojos, riéndose a carcajadas, me cubrí los ojos rápidamente al ver _algo_ que no tendría que haber visto.

- Em, si no es mucho pedir ¿Podrías cubrirte con algo, por favor? – Aun con los ojos serrados, escuche una risita y una cremallera serrarse.

- Ya puedes ver, inocente Belly´Bells – Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Emmett solo con unos vaqueros, me sonroje y desvié mis ojos a otra parte que no fuese su perfecto cuerpo, por que debía admitir que Emmett no estaba nada mal, como Jasper y Edward…Bueno Edward me atraía mas que los otros dos, pero era un engreído, me recordé.

- ¿Que ha pasado, Osito? ¿Se asusto? - Barbie, miro con los ojos bien abiertos de curiosidad a Emmett, como todos nosotros en realidad.

- ¡Dioss, fue increíble chicos! Tendríais que haber visto su cara…era de película – Suspiro feliz – Lo malo que me castigo sin ver mis dibujos animados – Hizo un puchero – Pero valió la pena – Se largo a reír junto a nosotros.

- Si reíros de mi, niños mal agradecidos –

Todos nos giremos, a ver a Esme, haciendo un gracioso puchero, sonreí apenada mirándola y ella me guiño un ojo.

- Mama, fue una inocente broma, ya sabes de tu inmaduro hijo – Dijo Edward como si nada señalando a un Emmett – Te prometo que cuando tenga un hijo, le diré que su tío murió en un accidente de trafico y contarles cuentos de que Emmett era un héroe – Sonrió – Lo prometo – Y se llevo una mano al corazón.

- Hijos como vosotros, ya no los hay – Dejo una bandeja llena de patatas y otras gominolas en la mesa y se fue hacia la cocina – Algo, llámenme.

Emmett, se lanzo directamente sobre las patatas y empezó a devorarlas sin compasión, usaba las dos manos y no se dejaba ni un solo segundo con la boca bacía.

- Wooo ¿Siempre es así? – Pregunte sin dejar de ver a Emmett.

- Sip, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo – Me sonrió Jasper.

- ¿Chicos vemos una película? – Pregunto Alice, haciendo la cara del gato de Shrek. Mire mi reloj para ver si me daba tiempo ver una película antes de irme a casa, tenia que hacer la comida a Renee y al Phil si también iba a cenar en mi casa.

- Por mi vale, pero termina la película y me tengo que ir corriendo a mi casa – Susurre sonrojada, me daba todavía vergüenza hablar tanto delante de ellos.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Edward podrá llevarte a casa en su coche! – Grito emocionada. La fulmine con la mirada, ella sabia que odiaba a su hermano/mellizo y sabia que había dicho eso para que nos llevásemos bien sus palabras fueron "_Bella eres mi mejor amiga y como tal, mi mellizo y mejor amiga se tienen que llevar bien_" la odiaba.

- Esto… no creo que sea necesario…aparte Edward tendrá que hacer otras cosas seguramente – Le lance una mirada a Edward dejándole claro que no tenia ni una pizca de ganas de estar con el a solas y mucho menos en un sitio pequeño y serrado.

- Por supuesto que puedo llevarte Bella, no tengo nada mas importante que hacer – Me sonrió amablemente, ignorando mi petición silenciosa, maldito y mil veces maldito.

- ¡Perfecto entonces! ¡Elijamos película! – Chillo feliz Alice, corriendo a buscar una película .Después tendría que hablar seriamente con Alice.

Me acomode mejor en el sofá y espere a que Alice llegara con la maldita película .Ahora mas que nunca quería que la película que eligiera durase horas y horas y alargar mas el tiempo antes de estar a solas con Satán.

- Ya esta, he traído… - Hizo sonido de tambor - ¡Titanic! – Mierda. Dios no me quería, deje caerme en el sofá y suspire, por idiota iba a tragarme la peor película de amor que había visto en mis 17 largos años, ya se que ha todo el mundo le gusta Titanic, pero yo no soy como todo el mundo, odiaba esa película con todo mi alma, la veía ridícula, una historia de chico se enamora de chica y se mata para que ella viva, lo veía tan…mala, realmente no podía soportar esa película, no creía en ella, la veía tan falsa…pero respetaba a que otras personas le gustase y ahora tenia que soportar viéndola, el lado bueno era que iba alargar el tiempo como quería.

Alice vino corriendo donde estábamos Jasper y yo y se acomodo entre los brazos de este. Mire hacia la televisión con desgana y ya empezaban a salir las primeras escenas.

…

Dios esto era tan insoportable…Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, si Emmett, estaban llorando lagrimones, gimoteaban, Rose se agarraba con fuerza a Emmett al igual que Alice a Jasper, viendo como "Jake" le dejaba a "Rose" el trozo de hielo y el se moría lentamente y ella chillaba su nombre. Solo esperaba que tardase pronto en que acabara la película e irme a mi casa, aunque tuviera que irme con Cullen.

- Bella ¿Como no puedes llorar, con esta maravillosa película? – Me pregunto Emmett, limpiándose las lagrimas – Morir por amor, es tan…..aii – Suspiro

- Ni Jasper, ni yo hemos llorado Emmett, nunca lloramos con películas románticas, no como tu mariposón ¿Quieres un besito? – Se burlo Edward haciendo morritos.

- Par de idiotas, no tenéis corazón ¡Y yo soy muy macho! – Gruño en dirección de ellos – Y el besito te lo puedes meter por…. – Se callo automáticamente cuando el timbre de la casa, sonó.

- Papa esta en casa - Dijo Alice feliz, saltando del sofá e ir corriendo hacia la puerta a recibir a su padre. Yo me puse nerviosa, ahora iba a terminar de conocer a la familia Cullen/Hale y era ni mas ni menos que el padre de esos seres tan…perfectos.

- ¡Bellaaaaaa! ¡Mueve ese precioso trasero tuyo y ven aquí! – Chillo Alice, desde lejos, suspire y me encamine hacia donde estaba Alice y su padre, con los demás.

- Buenas noches, señor Cullen – Dije en cuanto estuve delante de un ser hermoso había, era guapísimo incluso para su edad, rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, perfecta facciones y cuerpo perfecto, se notaba que se cuidaba, esta familia era perfecta y ya sabia de donde había sacado la belleza Edward, aunque no me gustaba admitirlo, que tenia cierta duda en saber quien era mas lindo. – Soy Bella Swan – Dije estrechándole la mano.

- Nada de seño Cullen, llámame Carlisle – Su sonrisa me deslumbro, era preciosa.

- De acuerdo, Carlisle –

- Bella, es tarde ¿Te llevo ya a tu casa? – Pregunto Edward, con cara de haber conseguido algo.

- Esto…si – Dije quitándole la mirada – Carlisle a sido un plaser conocerte – Le sonreí.

- Lo mismo digo Bella, espero que otro día te pases por aquí y nos de tiempo charlar un poco mas – Me sonrió y fue hacia la cocina.

- ¿Vamos? – Pregunto Edward.

- Si, vamos – Me despedí de todos los demás y fui con Edward hacia el coche del terror.

...

* * *

Holaaaaaa chicas! Aquii estoy de nuevo! Siento munchisisisimo haber tardado tanto en publicar, estaba muy ocupada con el insti y los examens¬¬ a finales de tismetre, hay vastantessssss examenes, intentare no tardar tanto el proximo capi! un besooooo. Esperoo que os aya gustado el capii :)

**¿ meresco un review?**

PatrihCullen^^


	7. CAP 7: Fiesta I

**Los personajes no son mios, les pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mia :D No esta permitido subir algo mio, sin mi permiso.**

* * *

**Capitulo: 7**

**Fiesta I  
**

...

POV BELLA

- ¡Bella! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! – Pronto sentí los fuertes brazos de mi amigo, abrazándome fuertemente.

- Emmett n-o res-pi-ro – Solté como pude, tendría que parar de darme esos abrazos de oso o algún día me mataría.

- Upss, lo siento Belly siempre me pasa lo mismo – Me puso sobre mis pies y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Y te repito te he echado muchisisimo de menos.

- Emmett eres un exagerado, no llevas ni 24 horas sin verme – Rodé los ojos y guarde mis libros en mi taquilla y me gire para ver la cara de "inocencia "de mi enorme amigo – Y ahora dime Emmett ¿Que quieres? –

- Me ofendes ¡Es lunes y echaba de menos a mi mejor amiga y me trata asi, que mala amiga eres Bella – Izó un puchero, llevándose las manos a los ojos, como si llorara – Me has hecho tanto daño ¡ Poblé de mi! – lloriqueo.

- Emmett, que nos conocemos… ¿Que quieres? Y no me cuentes cuentos chinos – Rodee los ojos y lo mire con una ceja alzada – Suéltalo ya.

- Menuda amiga estas echa – Bufo – Vaaleeeeeee te lo cuanto, simplemente una palabra, pelea.

Abrí los ojos ampliamente y me puse pálida rápidamente – Dime que estas de broma Emmett – Negó con la cabeza – Llévame a donde están.

- A eso venia, cariñin, no quiero que le ranquen pelos a mi hermosa barbie – Me puso el brazo despreocupadamente sobre los hombros y empezó a caminar conmigo hacia el comedor.

- ¿Que ha pasado esta vez? Dime. – Dije con el seño fruncido. Ya era la quinta vez en dos semanas que Alice y Rosalie se peleaban con las zorras, por mí.

- Nada fuera de lo común, lo mismo de siempre, pero déjame decirte que no me canso de ver a Rose enfadada es tan malditamente sexy, es donde esta mas sexy…mentira eso es por la noche y en mi cama – Se largo a reír y yo me puse colorada como un tomate.

- ¡Emmett! ¡No quiero saber de vuestra vida sexual! ¡Idiota! – Le golpee en la cabeza.

- ¡Auuh!… era broma Bells – Se rasco la cabeza con la mano que tenia libre, asiendo un puchero – Algún día, os denunciare por acoso. - Le gruñi.

- Tan arisca como siempre – Hizo una mueca.

Empecé a oír ya chillidos histéricos, jaleo, aceleré el paso, casi corriendo, no quería que las chicas que se estaban convirtiendo en mis mejores amigas se hicieran daño, no lo permitiría.

Entremos rápidamente por las puertas del comedor y no encontremos una escena que para mi no era nada agradable, había un enorme circulo de chicos chillando a voces los nombres de las chicas, me adentre hacia mas al centro de todo el lío, con Emmett pisándome los talones, empujando a cualquier que se le pusiera por delante

- ¡Alice quieres dejar de golpear a Lauren! ¡La vas a dejar sin pelos! – Escuche a Jasper chillar como un loco a Alice, vi por fin donde estaban mis amigas tirándole de los pelos a lauren y a Tanya, estas dos ultimas chillaban como locas y intentaban soltarse de las manos de Rose y Ali, a tortazos que sin querer se daban a ellas mismas…ridículo.

Respire un poco mas tranquila a haber que no estaban perdiendo, ni sufriendo, luego mire alrededor de ellas y pude ver a Jasper cerca de donde estábamos parados Emmett y yo, tirándose de los pelos, sin despegar los ojos de Alice, con cara preocupada, se notaba que la quería muchísimo.

A la distancia también podía ver a…_el_, Edward, miraba con diversión la escena ante el, tenia un móvil en las manos y grababa la pelea, era tan idiota, lo odiaba mas que nunca sobre todo después de el viajecito en el coche…

***Flashback***

- Pasa encantadora señorita – Sonrió abriéndome la puerta del coche, me le quede mirando raro ¿Que iba de caballero? Que truco más barato.

Susurre un seco "gracias" y me senté en el asiento del acompañante, cruzada de brazos, no me hacia nada de gracia compartir mi espacio con ese.

…

Pasaron varios minutos, sin hablar, en un silencio insoportable, la tensión era palpable, se podía cortar con una tijera y notaba sus miradas de refilón, cosa que me ponía nerviosa - ¿Puedes parar de mirar hacia mi? ¿Y mirar hacia afrente? ¡No quiero tener un accidente por tu culpa! – Explote, ya no soportaba el silencio.

- Que creída estamos ¿No? - Sonrió de lado. – Ni que fueses tan importante y no vamos a tener un accidente, tranquila Isabella.

- Creída un cuerno ¿y tu que te crees? Eh eres un maldito playboy que juega solo con las chicas, las tratas mal, no las respetas, no entiendo como dejan que le hagas lo que les haces, no tienes corazón, eres el ser mas frió que me he echado a la cara en toda mi vida.- Le escupí con toda acidez.

El tenia los puños fuertemente apretados al volante y los ojos le llameaban de rabia, tenia los dientes fuertemente apretados y con el seño fruncido, estaba bastante enfadado, pero se lo merecía, por fin le había dicho todo lo que pensaba de el.

- ¿Acaso me conoces, para juzgarme? ¿No verdad? Yo a ti no te digo en la cara, que eres una frikie, una rata de biblioteca, que no tiene vida social, si no fuese por mi hermana, estarías como me imagino que as estado siempre, sola y marginada. Prefiero ser como soy que como una persona que no tiene amigos, que no ha vivido la vida, yo por suerte puedo decir que la estoy viviendo ¡tengo 17 años! Es lo que tengo que hacer, no como tu que no has vivido nada que no sea estudiar, vive Isabella o te quedaras sola -

Sus palabras me dolieron y mucho y lo que mas me molestaba es que tenia razón, no tenia vida social y aunque siempre e tenido a Jake y a los demás conmigo, nunca he salido con ellos al cine, de comprar a un parque de diversiones, no, nunca he ido, siempre me quedaba en mi casa…estudiando.

Tenia los ojos inundados de lagrimas, mire hacia al frente y me quite las lagrimas rápidamente, no quería que una persona me viera llorando y menos por alguien que no merecía la pena.

-Tampoco me conoces – Susurre, intentando en vano que se me notara las ganas de llorar. Me miro de refilón y suspiro.

- Lo siento, no debí decirte eso – Dijo mirándome con pena falsa.

- No lo sientes y si debiste decirlo, es lo que piensas de mí.

- Si, pero eso no quita que no estuviera bien.

- Yo también lo hice, dejesmolo.

- Y lo piensas…

- Por supuesto que lo ago, solo hay que verte – Dije.

- ¿Perdona? Solo hay que verte a ti, antisocial, fea y virgen seguramente ¿A que si ratita? - Dijo furiosamente aparcando, estaba ya al frente de mi casa y ni me había dado cuenta.

Lo miraba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con un dolor en el pecho, que me estaba matando ¿Por que era tan cruel? ¿Que le había echo yo? ¿Por que me odiaba tanto para decirme esas cosas? Yo solo le había dicho lo que pensaba de el…_el también te ha dicho lo que piensa de ti Bella…_dijo mi conciencia. Pero lo que me a dicho me ha hecho daño…_ ¿quien dice que lo que las dicho tu, no le ha echo daño?_...Mejor cállate. Termine mi rara conversación con mi conciencia y Salí corriendo hacia mi casa, no le dije ni adiós, no se merecía desde ahora nada de mi parte, solamente el desprecio que le tenia.

-¡¿ Bella? ¿Cariño eres tu? – Escuche la voz de Renee gritar desde el salón –

- ¡Si mama soy yo! – Grite en respuesta con la voz un poco entrecortada, me quite rápidamente las lagrimas y sonreí a tiempo que mi madre asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, con cara preocupada.

- ¿Te pasa algo hija? Tienes mala cara – Dijo preocupada.

- No, es que me ha sentado algo que habré comido, me voy a mi cuarto mama, no bajare a cenar, no tengo apetito – Le di un beso en la mejilla y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches cariño, que descanses bien – Me dijo antes de entrar al salón, le sonreí falsadamente y entre en mi habitación.

***Fin –flashback***

- ¡Bella! Menos mal que as venido ¡Intenta que dejen de matarse a golpes, Bella – Grito Jasper desesperado. Pestañee varias veces saliendo del recuerdo doloroso y mire a las chicas, ahora Alice y Rose le daban puñetazos, en vez de abofetearlas y las otras ahora si devolvían los golpes, torpemente pero pegaban.

Rápidamente estuve detrás de Rosalie y Alice, tirando de sus camisas para atrás con fuerza, pero les daba igual, esquive una patada de Tanya y seguí tirando.

- ¡Joder, parad! ¡Alice, Rosalie! Dejarlas enpaz – Chillaba, pero no me hacían caso.

- ¡He dicho que parareis maldita sea! - Chille aun con mas fuerza, la gente que nos rodeaba, me miraban con los ojos como planos, impresionados, de verme en una pelea y chillando. Aunque estos días me estaban viendo sentarme con los Cullen y hablar con ellos, seguían tratándome igual y yo no había cambiado mucho, seguía igual de callada y seguía siendo la "ratita" y seguían metiéndose conmigo, solamente que en presencia de los Cullen no decían ni mu, ya que les tenia miedo.

- Bella, se han metido contigo – Dijo Alice enfurecida, esquivando otro guantazo.

- Y con la moda – Dijo Rosalie igual de enfadada cogiendole de los pelos a Lauren.

- Chicas va a venir el director y os va a mandar a dirección ¡Llamaran a Carlisle y a Esme! Y os quitaran las tarjetas de crédito… ya lo sabéis, os lo dijo la ultima vez – Fueron decir las ultimas palabras y pararon a la vez.

-Las tarjetas no… - Susurraron a la vez.

Rápidamente Jasper y Emmett se interpusieron entre las chicas y cogieron a Alice y a Rose y se las llevaron rápidamente fuera del comedor conmigo pisándole los talones.

- ¡Estáis Locas! Cuantas veces os he dicho que son peligrosas – Chille en cuanto estábamos a salvo de oídos curiosos.

- Oh venga Bella… No ha sido para tanto – Dijo Rose sonriendo malévolamente.

- ¿Que no ha sido para tanto Rosalie Liliam Hale? – Dije gruñendo.

- No…simplemente a sido otra pelea mas, Bella –Dijo quitándole importancia.

- ¡Pues por eso mismo! ¡Ya estoy harta que os peléis por mi! –

- Y por la moda… - susurro Alice.

- ¡Si claro! ¿Y también se pelean ellos por la moda? – Pregunte enfadada señalando a Jasper y a Emmett, si ellos también se peleaban, con los idiotas de Mike, James, Eric…

- ¡Sii! No me gustan que se metan con los dioses de la moda –Emmett Movió las manos intentando parecer femenino –

- Eres tan idiota Emmett – Dijo Jasper moviendo la cabeza un lado a otro. – Bella tienes que entender que somos ahora tus amigos y te queremos y por ello te defendemos ante quien quiera meterse con tigo. –

- Pero Jazz, no me gusta que os metáis en problemas por mí – Dije tranquilizándome.

- No nos importa y ahora cambiado de tema ¡Esta noche fiesta! – Grito Alice, dando saltitos como un saltamontes.

- ¿Fiesta? dime que estas de broma Ali… - Dije olvidándome del otro tema, yo no podía ir a una fiesta ¡No quiero ir a una fiesta! Me dije a mi misma.

- Claro que no Bella, iremos esta noche ¡Todos! – Puse cara de póquer, esperaba que con "todos" se refería a nosotros cinco… si iba a ir Edward… me inventaría una excusa.

- Iré… ¿Donde es la fiesta? – Pregunte curiosa, éramos menores de edad, no creo que fuésemos a una discoteca.

- ¡En la Push! ¡Con guapos chicos indios! – Grito Rose, Emmett la miro mal.

Push, Push, Push… me repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza ¡Iba a haber a mis amigos! Ya tenia mas ganas de fiesta, echaba mucho de menos a mis amigos y los iba haber esta noche.

- Vale, entonces iré ¿A que hora quedamos? – Pregunte, los chicos se miraron sorprendidos mirándome raro.

- Bella, en lo que te conocemos nunca as querido salir con nosotros a alguna fiesta ¿y ahora si? – Pregunto Jasper con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Esque allí vive mi mejor amigo y otros amigos y obviamente estarán allí y tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

- ¿Son guapos? – Pregunto Rosalie coqueta.

- Bastante… pero casi todos tienen novia como vosotras novio – Sonreí burlona a Rose, que bufo junto a Alice.

- Eres aburrida Bella, Bueno pues Rose y yo iremos a tu casa después de comer para arreglarte y los chicos a las diez y me día irán a recogernos ¡Y no aceptamos un no por respuesta! – Dijo tajante Alice.

- Pero… - Sonó la campana y todos salieron pitando, sin darme tiempo a decir que no.

- ¡Idiotas! – Les grite.

¡Te queremos! – Respondieron.

…

- Bella cariño ¿Seguro que quieres ir a la fiesta? – Pregunto mi madre, mientras estábamos limpiando los platos, después de haber comido.

- Si mama, voy a haber a Jake y a los chicos, muero de ganas de estar con ellos.

- Pero puedes ir mañana si quieres o ahora, no tienes que ir a la fiesta – Mi madre y su miedo, odiaba cuando se ponía miedica de que me ocurriera algo.

- Mama no voy a ir sola, voy con los Cullen y ellos no permitirán que me ocurra nada como los chicos Quileutes.

- Vale cariño pero ten cuidado ¿Vale? Si quieres cuando estés harta de estar allí, llámame al móvil y voy con Phil a recogerte.

- No ara falta mama, pero para que estés mas tranquila vale te llamare si quiero volver antes. – No nos dio tiempo decir algo mas por que sonó el timbre de la casa – Voy abrir la puesta son las chicas - Solté el paño de limpiar los platos y fui a abrirles a las chicas.

- ¡Bella, mira cuantas cosas te hemos traído! – Chillo Alice, llena de bolsas como Rose, me dieron un beso y corrieron hacia dentro. - ¿Donde esta tu madre?

- Aquí estoy queridas – Salio mi madre sonriendo ampliamente hacia las chicas, estaba feliz de que le presentara "algunas amigas" – ¡Llamarme Renee! – Chillo y abrazo a las dos a la vez.

- ¡Bella tu madre es genial! – Chillaron las dos a la vez – Renee nosotras somos Alice – Se señalo a ella – Y Rose – Señalo a Rosalie.

- Encanta chicas, podéis venir cuando queráis – Sonrió y miro hacia las bolsas - ¿ Y esas bolsas? ¿Para que son?

- Son para Bella ¡Le hemos comprado ropa! Y el maquillaje para ponerla preciosa.

- Bien, pero no hacia falta que le comprarais nada… la próxima vez llamarme y ¡Vamos juntas! – Dijo un poco apenada Renee, yo las mire mal a esas traidoras, no me gustaba que gastaran en mí, lo odiaba.

- Vamos a mi cuarto chicas, mama estamos arriba. – Las coji de los brazos y la lleve a mi habitación.

- Pequeño, pero acogedor – Dijo Rose cuando entro. – Bien ve a la ducha y nosotras demientras preparamos esto.

- Bien y hablaremos sobre eso de gastar dinero en mi – Dije enfadada, coji mi alborno y la ropa interior y me metí en el cuarto de baño en un portazo.

- ¡Gruñona! – Chillaron.

_Idiotas de la moda._

_..._

_

* * *

_

HoLaa! Aqui de nuevo con nuevo capii! espero que os aya gustado :) Lo siento por haber tardado tanto, los estudios :( bueno quiero informaros que de ahora a adelante subire cada dos **Domingos**, asi no tengo tanta presion, entre los estudios, las cosas de casa y escribir... no me da para tanto, asique cada dos domingos capi!

un Besooo(LLL) gracias a los review, alertas y favoritos(LLLL) Os adoro

**meresco un review¿?**

**PatrihCullen**


	8. NOTA IMPORTANTE NO ES UN CAPI LO SIENTO

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

** ...**

- Chicas tengo una mala noticia que daros... DEJO ESTA HISTORIA... el por que es fácil de adivinar, estoy totalmente bloqueada con ella, no tengo ni idea de como continuarla... estoy en shok, cada vez que me pongo delante del Word para escribir algo, no paso de una línea... es muy frustrante y los deberes, exámenes no ayudan, estoy muy estresada y e preferido dejarla... nose si será definitiva, depende de la inspiración, si me llega de nuevo! Pero si estaré bastante tiempo sin publicar algo de esta historia aquí... también quiero deciros que cuando tenga el siguiente capi, no lo publicare directamente aquí, lo are si llego a tener mas de un capi echo y no estar tan bloqueada y si me lo pides claro... si queréis que la deje la dejo... tengo otra fic por subir... Bueno solo me queda despedirme.

Y por otra parte...quiero corregir los capítulos, tengo muchas faltas, y algunas cosas mal explicadas, tengo que arreglarlo y por otro lado, no me dais muchos motivos para seguir con este fic :(

Byeeee! Un beso a todas chicasss(KK) Y lo siento mucho por esto, pero no se que hacer...

PSD : Intentad no ser muy duras conmigo plis T.T

...

PatrihCullen^^


End file.
